The Slayers Daughters
by gamechamp85
Summary: An army of demons came back in time to kill the Slayers and potentials. Faiths daughter came to stop them and to also help with the present apocalypse. What happens when she offers them a gift they can't refuse to change things. Will they succeed. READ ON
1. Getting ready for patrol

TITLE: My Past, Your Future Gotta ChangeRATING: T just to be safe  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or its characters.  
SUMMARY: All the potentials are alive except for Eve. AU  
A/N: First Buffy Fic

* * *

Everybody was in the living room of the summers listening to Buffy while she spoke to them.

"okay thats it for now we leave in one hour for patrol go get ready"

With that said the room goes into chaosand scatters.

"Hey Faith"

"Yeah B"

"Where'd Spike go"

"Basement"

"Thanx" replies Buffy heading towards the basement

"No prob"

**In The Basement 9:30pm**

"Hey" said Buffy quietly as she see Spike lying on the cot.

"Hey pet whats going on" replies Spike sitting up making room for Buffy to sit.

"Just waiting for them to get ready for patrol wanna come"

"To kick some bloody demon arse hell yeah"

Buffy smirks hearing that "You will Spike"

For a couple minutes no one says anything when Buffy sighs and then shivers.

"Whats wrong luv"

"I don't know I just feel like something happened, but in a good way, but also a bad. Does that make any since at all."

"Yeah luv strangely enough it does."

**Upstairs 9:30**

"Where's my stake"

"Who has my shirt"

"Where's my shirt"

"Can't wait to kill another vamp"

"Hurry up Rona"

Kennedy is sitting on the bed all ready to go when she shivers all of a sudden.

Rona who is just coming in sees it.

"Whats up gir" asks Rona

"Not sure, but I feel like something just happened"

**Outside of Sunnydale**

"Bloody Hell that was a hard landing"

Standing up and looking around the unknown figure looks around. Upon seeing the Sunnydale sign the figure laughs.

"Either Spikes been here awhile or he isnt here yet, but knowing my witchy aunt I am in the right time. Now to kill the 30 vamps that bastard just sent.

**Basement**

"Like what luv"

"Not sure"

All of a sudden Buffy goes off and starts to talk and pace.

"A battle is coming people are gonna die"

"Maybe, Maybe not"

"They wont go to college"

"Buffy"

"Have a career"

"Buffy"

"Meet"

"Buffy"

"Get married"

"BUFFY" Spike yelled

"Have ki"

Buffy was cut off by Spikes lips in a passionate kiss in which she responded fully.

"Kids. Why did you kiss me" asks Bufy after pulling away.

"You wouldn't bloody shut the hell up"

"Wanna go again" asks Buffy

Without waiting for an answer Buffy pulls Spike to her. As their lips meet for a second time Dawn comes down to the basement seeing them jump apart.

"Buffy everybody is ready to go" says Dawn

"Alright ready Spike" asks Buffy

"Yeah lets go luv"


	2. Patrol and Blood

**A/N: **I want a different title if you have any ideas please tell me**. Thanx  
**

* * *

Leaving the house at 10 for patrol they ran into twelve vampires. Now that it is one in the morning they decided that it was time to head home. As they were heading home they see five big demons that remind Xander of the Big Show from wrestling.

"Bloody Hell" "Not Possible" says Spike and Anya at the same time.

"What, what is it" asks Buffy

"See the brown one with the spikes on its tail"

"Yeah" replies Buffy

"That's an Anscaroth demon" says Spike

"So what of it dead boy" replies Xander

" Anscaroth demons can't survive this realm let alone this atmosphere" says Anya

"The only reason I know about it is because demon word spread that one was coming up well it did, but it died on the spot." says Spike

"Well lets go kill these demons." says Faith

With that said everybody charged the demon.

**2 Hours later 3:15am**

Everybody kept getting knocked off .

"B this is harder than it looks"

"Ya think split into groups go after them spread the word"

With that said Buffy and Faith went back into the battle

**3am-5am**

Faith, Anya, Chloe and Caridad kept fighting their demon which was an Anscaroth demon at 4:30 am they finally took it out by Chloe and Caridad breaking both legs which brought the demon to its knees and Anya breaking one arm with the help of Faith. Faith then snapped its neck bringing the demon to the ground laying dead and just disappearing.

Rona, Spike, Dominique and Colleen took out the other Anscaroth demon by beheading it after getting it weak. Then it just disappeared. It took them 1 hour and 45 minutes to finish their demon. It was already 4:35

Kennedy, Kelly, Shannon and Marsha took out their green looking demon by chopping off the arms and legs and Kennedy beheading it. When it hit the ground their demon disappeared. It was 4:50 by the time they took out their demon.

Amanda, Vi, Buffy, and Molly took out their demon first. It took them one hour it was already 4:15 when they beheaded their demon.

For the big red demon Chao-Ahn, Mia, Dianne, Giles and Xander could not get their demon they kept getting tossed back and knocked out. They could not get this demon down.

After killing their demons they would go help kill this demon. Finally Faith got a shot at the arm which she cut off.

"What the heck" Said Faith after the arm grow back. The demon then swat her back.

Buffy decides to go for the head. Bringing the ax back getting ready to swing it is caught from behind by Kennedy.

"What the hell" said Buffy

"Don't" replies Kennedy

"Why"

Kennedy just shrugs. The demon sees this distraction and swats them tossing them over five headstones hitting a sixth. Willow sees this and uses magic to toss the demon back.

When the demon gets up it takes off. Potentials are getting up slowly because of the pain they are in. Meanwhile Buffy and Kennedy are talking.

"You stopped me from killing that demon **I DON'T TRUST YOU**."

"Like I care what you think of me" replies Kennedy.

Buffy just leaves and heads over to everybody else who is tired and hurt. Buffy asks Giles why the demons just disappeared after dying.

"Not sure but ill research" replies Giles. Nodding Buffy continues

"How is everybody"

"B what the hell were those"  
"I don't know but we-"Buffy is suddenly caught off by a roar and shrieks from the potential.

"Spike what the hell" asks Buffy who was also startled by the roar from Spike.

"Slayer blood" replies Spike. With that said Spike takes off toward the smell of the blood and everyone else following.


	3. Mom

Spike rushes toward the smell of blood with everyone else following behind. All of a sudden Spike comes to a halt.

"You hear that" asks Buffy

"Yeah B it sounds just like a fight" replies Faith

Heading towards the sound of a fight they see a girl around 18-21 years of age fighting a vampire who is wielding a knife. Buffy who is about to jump into the fight is grabbed by Spike.

"Wait a minute luv" says Spike

"Spike she needs help" pleads Buffy

"No she doesn't B not yet at least. Look behind the vampire" replies Faith

Looking behind the vampire she sees two demons.

"Those look like the same ones we had fought earlier" says Shannon

"At least its not the red looking demon" says Mia

"Well we know how to kill the bloody bastards" says Spike

Everybody agrees with that after remembering the fight they ad earlier.

"Why aren't the demons fighting" asks Rona

"They will when that vampire gets dusted" replies Kennedy

Buffy looks at Kennedy who just raises her brow and smirks at Buffy. Buffy just turns to look back at the fight.

"Are we gonna help her"asks Mia

"Vamp no, demons yes" replies Spike

The potentials look at Spike oddly.  
"That vampire is strong, but he is tired which makes him weak. That girl is tired, but she is still strong, but also a Slayer." says Spike

"Slayer you mean potential" asks Buffy

"No a Slayer. I just don't know how" says Spike

"Well at least she's strong" says Xander

"Yeah stronger than Buffy and Faith put together maybe even you Spike." says Kennedy

After hearing that Buffy looks at Kennedy not trusting her one bit.

"She's bloody right" replies Spike which leads to everybody talking and Kennedy smirking at Buffy.

"Bloody hell shut up their talking" says Spike

"Nikki my master told me that this is the same knife that killed your mother, but a least she stopped an apocalypse."

"Go to hell Aaron I mean after all I just sent 30 master vampires there" said Nikki smirking and pointing towards the ground. Everybody looks and sees piles of dust on the ground for the first time and is shocked.

"Yes indeed you did" says Aaron disappointed. "but my master told me what it was like to kill a slayer who just happened to be your mother" says Aaron with a happier voice.

"Stupid git" replies Nikki in a perfect english accent.

Upon hearing that Spike raises an eyebrow while everyone else looks at him. Kennedy who is watching the fight smirks when she hears that. Buffy notices the smirk that has appeared on Kennedy's face.

"Did dear old Spike teach you that" asks Aaron

Everybody's mouth drops open upon hearing that except for Kennedy's. Buffy who is starting to watch Kennedy very closely because she doesn't trust her notices this. Buffy turns back to the fight to watch Nikki and Aaron go at it again. Punches kicks roundhouses, blocks were going back and forth. Spike notices some fighting styles match his and Buffy's fighting styles, but he isn't sure why.

"Just like your mother nothing but a b-" Aaron is cut off by a stake in the heart by Nikki who then collapses to the ground in pain. Buffy and Spike then charge the two demons who are about to attack Nikki. Learning from earlier Buffy and Spike start taking the demon out sooner. Nikki who is in serious pain gets up slowly with the help of Faith.

Nikki sees Buffy and Spike behead the last demon and start making their way over to where she is. Nikki then looks at each potential taking mental notes.Nikki then she looks at Kennedy awhile longer than looking at the others and her eyes narrow in pain while looking at Kennedy. Buffy notices this, but she mistakes it as something else. Thinking Nikki knows Kennedy and doesn't like her Buffy wants to keep a closer eye on her. Nikki then looks to her right at the person helping her to stand. Faith who is helping her stand sees that Nikki is looking at her, but is then shocked to hear what whisper comes out of her mouth before darkness consumes her.

"MOM"


	4. Nikki badly wounded

I have up to chapter 12 written and chapter 15 written the others are outlined. The written ones I just need to type. I was also wanting a new title, but I couldn't think of any.

* * *

Faith caught Nikki before she could hit the ground. Spike comes over and lifted her into his arms so that they could take her into the house.

"Faith are you alright" asks Buffy

"She called me mom" replies Faith softly

"What" asked Buffy not sure that she was hearing what was just said.

"she called me mom"

sighing "come on lets go" replies Buffy.

Faith and Buffy start to leave the cemetery when Faith notices a blue backpack. Upon closer inspection she notices the black print that was on it Nikki H.L.W. she picks up the backpack and walks back to Buffy who was watching the whole thing with interest.

"Whats that" asks Buffy

"Nikkis Bag" replies Faith

The two rogue slayers according to the council continue to walk home in silence. One with what is to come and how to help this slayer. The other with thoughts of a daughter that she never had, but will have sometime in the future and to kick ass for the one to cause her harm. Walking through the front door of the summers house they see Nikki lying on the couch unconscious.

"How is she doing"asks Buffy

"Running a fever" replies Kennedy

Buffy looks at Kennedy and narrows her eyes. Kennedy just looks away. Spike and Faith are the only ones to notice this little exchange.

"Spike take her to my room" asks Buffy who doesn't take her eyes off of Kennedy once.

Taking his orders from Buffy Spike goes to the couch and gently lifts Nikki in his arms and takes her to Buffy's room and gently lays her on the bed.

"We need to fix her up and find all of her injuries" said Buffy

"I'll help B"

"Spike leave" says Buffy a little bit to forceful.

"why luv" asks Spike who wants to help

"Me and Faith have to check over her injuries and " Buffy looks over at Faith and sees her holding Nikki's hand while the other is running through her hair in a comfortable gesture."We cant have you here while we do it. I'll come find you after we finished. I promise." said Buffy giving Spike a smile. Spike agreed and leaves for the basement. Buffy locks the door after Spike leaves and turns toward Faith.

"Faith help me get her clothes off to check over her injuries." Faith only nodded.

"Damn this is bad"said Buffy after taking off her shirt. Buffy notices that it would take more than cloths and water to fix her up.

"I'll go get the first aid kit in the kitchen and some extra bandages that I have down in the basement" says Buffy. Buffy then went to the basement first to get some bandages.

"How is the future slayerette" asks Spike

"Couldn't tell with all the blood" replies Buffy

"I know luv" says Spike who smells the air and licks his lips.

"Ew that is like invasion of privacy" says Buffy smacking him in the shoulder, but with a smile on her face.

"Sorry luv can't help it"

"Call Willow in an hour"

"Why luv" asks Spike wondering why she wants Willow to come.

"I want Nikki to heal as soon as possible, but Faith and I need time to fix her up also."

With that said Buffy heads up the steps, but before leaving Spike calls her.

"Buffy"

"Yeah" says Buffy turning to face Spike.

"I'll never leave. I will always be here when you need me."

Putting a hand on his cheek she tells him that she knows and gives him a small kiss on his lips. A small, but passionate kiss full of love. Spike stays in the basement while Buffy heads upstairs where she sees Nikki on top of the covers in her underwear covered in blood with a washcloth on her forehead.

"Damn B this is a lot of blood" Says Faith hearing Buffy come in. Buffy sighs and tells Faith to help her clean Nikki up and then change the covers.

1 hour 30 minutes later

After checking over her injuries by wiping the blood, using disinfective to clean the wounds to stop infection and using cohesive bandages to wrap them up. They sat on both sides of the bed with horrified looks.

"B girl that was just to much"

"shell be fine though" replies Buffy I hope

"Now what"

"I had Spike call Willow so she can do a healing spell"

"Ya think it will work"

"Not sure lets just change the covers"

"Sure"

While Faith and Buffy are changing the covers Faith and Buffy talk about her injuries that they had just finished with.

"She has two sword wounds one to the right shoulder and the other to the stomach. Her left arm is broken and three knife wounds to the left leg and broken right leg. How she was able to stand is anyones guess." says Faith who has tears running down her face." The worst was the the knife wound to the stomach and the gash to the head. She is so lucky that it isn't a concussion. How the hell is she alive B. How the hell did she fight."

"You fought with a wound or tried to anyway after I stabbed you" replies Buffy

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure is she is one tough cookie." says Faith

"Just like her mother" replies Buffy smiling.

Faith releases a laugh at that. Just as they had finished changing the covers on the bed there was a knock at the door. Buffy answers the door while Faith places Nikki on the bed. Opening the door she puts on a big smile.

"Hey whats up"

"Reds here"

"Thanx Spike" says Buffy giving him a kiss on the cheek

"She also brought the Whelp, watcher, and demon girl

"Alright just send Willow up."

Spike nods and leaves. Buffy sighs and closes the door.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving 2006**


	5. Protected By Magic

Willow walks in the room and upon seeing a girl with bandages wrapped around her stomach, right shoulder, left leg. She has broom handles connected to her left arm and right leg which are broken so that they can heal properly. Next to the bed she sees Faith just how Buffy saw her earlier.

"Her name is Nikki and we need you to do a healing spell" asks Buffy

"You want me to do what. I have never done healing spells this big" replies Willow

"Willow please we think that she is from the future" replies Buffy

"Why what makes you say that"

"She called me mom"

"And last time I checked Faith didn't have a daughter and that is why we need her healed. We need to know why she is here" replies Buffy

"Alright I'll just need to get certain supplies. I'll be back as soon as I can" says Willow leaving the room.

"Thanx Willow" Buffy replies to her retreating back as she leaves the room. Turning to Faith she says that she has to have a little talk with Kennedy. Faith just nods in understanding because at this point she doesn't trust Kennedy either and if this is her daughter she will do anything it takes to protect her even if it means taking out a future threat. Faith turns to Buffy and notices that she is pissed right now even as she leaves the room. Buffy heads to the living room where all the potentials are playing BS with three decks of cards. Hearing someone coming down the steps they turn and see Buffy.

"Kennedy outside right now" Buffy says angrily and all the potentials notice so they turn to Kennedy who only shrugs her shoulders and watch as she follows Buffy to the backyard.

"What's up Buffy" asks Kennedy as they reach the backyard

"Who are you"

"Kennedy a potential slayer" she answers with a smirk which is only pissing Buffy off more. Buffy decides to head in a different direction.

"What are you"

"A homosapiens"

"Do you know her"

"No"

"Well she seems to know you"

"So what, what's your problem"

"I don't trust you"

"Why" asks Kennedy smirking

"Because of her" Buffy replies pointing at the window where Nikki is at.

"And the fact that you stopped me from killing a demon and I want to know why"

" I honestly have no idea why I stopped you"

"Are you hiding anything from me"

Shifting from side to side Kennedy hesitates a little and replies with a no. Buffy notices, but decides to leave it because no matter what she will find out.

"Fine, but I swear if anything and I mean anything is your fault. I will kill you my self so she won't have to deal with you in the future understood." Without waiting for a reply Buffy heads inside the house just as Willow returns. Both of them head for the bedroom.

"I have all the supplies I need."

"Need any help"

" No actually I wanted you guys leave" replies Willow hesitantly.

"Sure come on B" replies Faith even though she wanted to stay in which Buffy and Willow could tell. Faith kisses Nikki on the forehead and her and Buffy leave the room and head downstairs. Seeing Kennedy Buffy narrows her eyes at her in which Kennedy just smirks. Seeing this Buffy is about to attack her when she is grabbed by Faith who just shakes her head at her. Buffy then turns back to Kennedy and flips her off and heads to the basement to train with Spike or so that is what she told Faith.

1 HOUR LATER

Willow was not having any luck with her magic in curing Nikki and had an idea why so she tried a different spell to see if her hunch is correct. After completing the spell she heads downstairs to the living room where everybody is gathered.

"Well Willow did it work" asks Giles

"The spell didn't work so I tried another one that sees if there is anything protecting her. And there is. She is protected by magic. Which means magic has no effect on her."

"What do we do till then" asks Mia

"We wait" replies Buffy

Willow knows that she needs to tell the rest. Spike sees the worry and sadness cross Willows face and decides to ask her.

"What's wrong red"

"There's more. It has to do with her health"

" Like what" asks Faith

" The wounds are bad if she is not healed in a week at the most"

"Shell what" asks Faith already knowing the answer, but the fear of it being true.

"She will die"


	6. Nikki awakens

That night everybody went to sleep knowing that the only thing that they can do now is wait. Over the next three days Buffy and Faith checked on Nikki and changed her bandages. Everyone patrolled except Faith who was keeping vigil watch over Nikki. Buffy tried to get Faith to come patrol, but couldn't convince her enough. The three nights came and went. Then on the fourth night came, but this was different because Faith who was sleeping in a chair next to Nikki bolted awake from a Slayer Dream.

"We'll I'll be damn who'd a thought" said Faith

Bending down for the bag she opens it and pulls out a jar of blood and heads down the stairs to the kitchen when she runs into Buffy who was coming up from the basement.

"Wh-what are you doing up"asks Buffy nervously

"What were you dong in the basement"asks Faith smirking

Buffy looks to the ground with a shy smile. Then spots the jar of blood Faith is holding.

"Slayer Dream"

"Yes and don't change the subject"

They head to the kitchen and heat the blood. While its heat the two have a small talk.

"You should tell him B"

"Huh"

"Tell him you love him"

"I don't think I can"

"Why"

"I'm afraid"

"Of what"

"To get my heart broken"

"Well you're probably breaking his" replies Faith just as the timer goes off. Faith gets the blood and straw and heads to the room. Seeing that its not working they are about to give up when there is a voice in the doorway.

"Coat one side in blood and put the uncoated side in the jar" replies Spike

"Why" replies Buffy seeing Spike

" Bloody hell you stupid bint im a vampire trust me" replies Spike who makes a dramatic exit.

Doing as he says they see that he was right. It worked, but was also messy. Buffy says that she is going to get some paper towels. Heading to the kitchen she sees Spike.

"It worked"

"Of course it worked luv"

All of a sudden Buff launches herself at Spike into a passionate kiss.

5 minutes later

"What happened to you B" asks Faith who noticed Buffy looked flushed and disheveled.

"Nothing here's the napkins" replies Buffy quickly

"Thanx" '_should I tell her her shirt is on backwards_' she thought with a smirk. '_NA_'

"What" asked Buffy who noticed the smirk

"Nothing"

After getting her cleaned up Buffy decides to go to the basement where she sees Spike on the bed.

"Hey" replies Buffy softly

"How is she"

"fine for now"

Now they are standing face to face. After a few minutes of silence Spike puts a finger under Buffys chin so they are looking at each other.

"What's happening to us luv"asks Spike while pushing a stray stand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know I just need time"

"I know" replies Spike laying on the bed

"Hey Spike"

"Yes Buffy luv"

"Can I sleep here with you"

"Course luv"

With his answer Buffy lays in his arms and both fall into a deep sleep.

Over the next week Faith fed the blood to Nikki each night. Buffy had finally convinced Faith to go on patrol. As they walked in the house the see a five foot three light toned African-American. She is wearing a black tank top and jeans with black shoes.

She has an average build. She's not too skinny, but definitely not overweight. By looking at he you cant tell that she works out and trains a lot. To anyone looking one would think of her as an athlete. They also see that she is drinking blood.

"Vampire" yells Xander who goes after he.

She just stands there lifts her arm out and grabs him by the neck. Then lifts him off the ground.

" I am by no means a vampire you insolent, incompetent excuse of a human you little boy. By the way you're also a wanker." Then she tosses him against the wall.

"My name is Nikki. Now before anyone talks sit down so I can tell you my story and then yours if the whelp is lucky.

"Bloody well get comfortable" says Spike who tosses himself in the armchair.

'I wonder what they will think of me being a third generation slayer'


	7. Nikki history part 1

Seeing everybody taking seats she looks around at everyone to see them getting comfortable. Then looking to her left she sees Spike in the armchair and Dawn on the ground settled between his legs. Buffy who just walks in the room and seeing nowhere to sit decides to join Spike on the armchair in which Spike wraps his arm around her waist and both both of them join hands much to the displeasure of Xander and Giles.

"Okay before I continue there will be no interruptions the questions will come after agreed." Everybody only nods.

"My name is Nicole Hope Lehane-Wood. I am a 3rd generation slayer in my family. I am the eldest of two children and only daughter to Robin Wood and Faith Lehane-Wood and granddaughter to Nikki Wood who was killed by the famous William the Bloody in 1977. I come from the year 2029."

By now everyone is shocked and want to know more.

'I have a daughter and son' thinks Faith and Robin

"I was born in 2008. When I was three years old me and my parents were out for a family outing. A picnic I guess is what you could call it when we were attacked by a daywalker . Mom could barely stand from a broken ankle from a battle the night before, but still fought none the less. The vampire then came after me with a sword. I was his intended target. Mom told me to ran so I ran."

They all noticed that she was getting choked up and what ever happened was bad.

"All of a sudden I tripped on a rock. He said something, but I am not sure what because never heard it guess because I was scared. He brought the sword down and I closed my eyes, but it never hit me. Next thing I heard was a scream. When I opened my eyes I saw dad. The sword went through him. Mom dusted the vampire by throwing a stake and rushed as fast as she could with her ankle. Dad died that day in moms arms." Nikki said with tears running down her face. Everybody looked concerned wondering if she should continue or not.

"A week after we buried dad mom found out she was pregnant. Ever since that day at the park mom has trained me to fight. When I asked why she just thought it would be better to learn earlier.

FLASHBACK

After washing the last the last of the dishes Faith heads into the living room to Nikki.

"Hey Nikki come here"

Heading over to her mother she sits on her lap

"How would you like it if I start to train you now"

"Really cool. Why? You said you train me when I was ten"

"I know, but its something that the vampire said which is why I wanna train train you now."

"okay"

"Good come on time for you to go to sleep"

"Story"

"Which one"

"Daddy"

"Theres lots of stories of your dad."

"The beginning"

"Alright"

END FLASHBACK

"When I was eight I was playing at the pond near our house when I was attacked by a ochrapole demon. I fell in the pond. I woke up in the hospital. I was told Spike found me next to the pond and had to give me CPR because I wasn't breathing. That night I asked my mom if I was crazy. She told me no and asked me why I thought that.

FLASHBACK

Seeing her mom on the armchair reading the newspaper she goes up to her mother.

Faith who knows that something has been bothering her daughter puts the newspaper down when she feels her daughter look at her.

"Mom"

"Yeah"

"Am I crazy"

"Where on earth did you get a crazy idea like that"

"because before I lost conscious I saw daddy reach in"

"Explains why Spike found you net to the pond"

"What that does mean"

Only smiling Faith replies

"It means your daddy will always keep his promise"

"What promise"

"Before he died he promised that he will always protect us"

END FLASHBACK

"She also told me the reason she taught me to fight sooner. When I was ten my mom, brother and I were in a car accident. We were struck by a drunk driver. I was DOA. Two hundred days after my death according to my mom I was brought back. I was pulled from heaven. The person who brought me back scared me and only four people knew it. Mom was happy, sad, scared and concerned, but she was also pissed. I remember what and who was up there. I was safe and happy in the arms of my family, but I was also sad mostly because of mom and AJ. I met dad he was everything mom told me. When I was brought back I cried for three months straight every night and hardly talk to anyone during the day. Mom would hold me while I cried my self to sleep or woke up crying, but it also made her cry too. Buffy tried helping, but noticed mom was doing a better job."

FLASHBACK

Faith and Buffy are in the kitchen while Nikki is in the living room resting on the couch.

"How is she doing"

"It gets better each day she only woke up once this time crying. You"

"She is still talking to me about her feelings and what heaven is like"

"That's good you have experience so you know what to say to her"

"What do you think we should do know."

"Spike suggests that I should get protection on the house."

"Protection?"

"Yeah from humans also"

"that's good"

"Hard to believe its only been 2 months"

All of a sudden Nikki starts moving around and whimpers until she is fully crying.

Rushing over Faith holds her in her arms and rocks her to sleep while whispering in her ear. Ten minutes later Nikki is finally asleep. While Faith has tears rolling down her eyes.

"You both okay" asks Buffy

"Yeah hows AJ"

"He's good"

"Does he think I abandoned him"

"No he understands"

"Thats good" replies Faith yawning.

"Why don't you go to sleep I'll keep watch now."

"Thank you B"

"Goodnight Nikki" replies Faith kissing her daughter on the forehead and heading upstairs

"Night Mom"replies a whisper from the couch

END FLASHBACK

"Three years later at the age thirteen mom died because of a stab wound, but she was able to stop an apocalypse by using her blood. My brother and I were then sent to live with Spuffy. They also taught me how to fight. I have six styles of fighting mine, moms, Spikes, and Buffys and two others you will find out later in the story. When I was sixteen Spike was killed by Angelus with the help of David. When I was eighteen Buffy was killed by stopping an apocalypse, but she should of survived because she wasn't strong enough.

"What" asked Buffy shocked

"You weren't strong enough and I will tell you later in my story"

"Fine"

Sighing Nikki continues

"At Buffys funeral Kennedy approached us and told us we would be living with her and she was taking no for an answer. So we went to live with Kennedy.

Six months later tradgey would strike again."

* * *

A/N I will try to get the other chapters typed, but its been kind of busy because of school and also I am going to rewrite my chapter 9 because I dont like how it turned out, but I will try to do as much as I can to finish this story 


	8. Nikki history part 2

"Six months later I died saving the world from an apocalypse and went to heaven again. Luckily no one pulled me out. Two hundred days later I was sent back. I am now stronger, smarter, and not a vampire" she says to Xander at the last part.

"I have better agility and my senses are stronger also. By smarter I know more about demons and know the whole codex. I am also an earth bound power to be. The blood helps me heal faster. That's where Buffy comes in. When you saved the world they going to bring you back four hundred days after and end up like me, but Willow resurrected you so they weren't able to finish. That is also why Spike was able to hit you. For the past two years we have been helping Kennedy and Dru. We also planned to send me back here to change things that is why I have the jars of blood. They were Kennedys idea just in case I needed to heal fast." By now all of her cuts and bruises are gone.

"Three more people will be coming more if we need it. The last thing that we did was avert three apocalypse and two of us kill a witch that started them. We managed to stop all three and kill the witch, but we lost 50 slayers and fifty thousand innocent people

died. I later got a vision of the witches fate. The good news is that it is an eternity in hell, but she was already headed there anyway. Me and another slayer took her powers. As we were heading back we saw the others fighting and a time portal open and figures head in then it closed. Without hesitating Kennedy opened the portal again and a bag appeared at my feet and sent me through since I was the one in better shape."

Everyone is shocked at what happened so far and what they had learned. Kennedy has powers n the future what happened.

"One week ago David his brother Jorge and 4 master vampires came to this time with 600 Anscaroth demons, 600 Bavales demons, 1200 scoverdelmet demons and 4000 vampires 2000 of them are daywalkers."

Now they learn they have to learn they have to fight an army

"We have been fighting David for awhile and Kennedy think that they will hook up with the turok-han to make our job a whole lot harder. Now you all have questions and I will answer all your questions and I have answers and I will answer all of them after I tell you your history"

Turning to Buffy Nikki address her

"Just to let you know she is not evil and knows a whole lot more than you do hell she even knows more than the council. Leave it I trust her and Dru with my life."

Looking at Kennedy Nikki sighs and says Ravintino in which Kennedy looks shocked.

"Tell her or I will. You have till I answer all you questions thats it" Kennedy nods and Nikki smiles

"Lets come back in an hour and a half to get your questions together then when I come back I will tell you what happened to you."

Nikki leaves while everybody heads to different directions. Kennedy stays with a thoughtful expression on her face. Spike and Buffy head to the basement while Giles is still writing in his journal.


	9. Break

IN THE BASEMENT

Buffy and Spike are lying on his bed that they brought in yesterday. Buffy is leaning against his chest and are having a conversation about the meeting that they just had.

"Wow that chit sure has a history"

"I know you think that we can change it" asks Buffy

"I hope so luv, I hope so" he replies as he tightens his arms around her.

"I still don't trust Kennedy" she sighs as she feels his arms tighten around her.

"Buffy luv if Nicole trusts her don't you think you should to."

"Fine for now I just want to know what she's hiding"

"We will find out later"

"You're right, but damn Nicole is an excellent fighter"

"One is mine" Buffy replies

"The other is mine" Spike says proudly

"Don't forget the cocky attitude while fighting"

"That too."

"We also know she has her own style and Faiths style of fighting"

"That is excellent fighting so far."

"What about the other two." Buffy asks

"Well she did mention Kennedy and Dru so maybe the last two styles are theirs."

"There is only one way to find out."

After a few minutes of silence Buffy feels that something is bothering Spike

"Spike what's wrong"

"She said she'll tell us our history"

"I know"

"That is also going to include Angelus"

"Why does that bother you"

"She might tell you things Angel never told you maybe even what he did after his soul"

"Spike I don't love Angel anymore I know he has been lying"

"Do you know what he did after the soul"

"No why Spike tell me"

So for the next ten minutes Spike told her everything even the members of the family that Angel turned when he had a soul and that he only started helping the day Buffy stepped into Sunnydale. How he killed humans when he had a soul just because they were evil.

As Buffy listens she realizes that Angel took everything from her life, her free will, and her opinions. Everything that he couldn't do he told us that demons who don't have souls can't do. Buffy learned that the soul Angel had was crap and that there are a lot more vampires like Spike who act human. She also learned about his goings on in L.A. Especially when he almost killed Wesley.

"I never wanted you to find out"

"Why protect from Angel when it could only put me in danger. Tell me something Spike I have a question. Angel has a cursed soul right. What if he suddenly becomes human because of a prophecy and yes I know of it they showed it to me. It's one of the things I remembered. Anyway back to the question. Will he keep the cursed soul and stay human or get his old soul back."

"I didn't think you would believe me because Angel is working for the powers"

"Spike can I tell you something they don't like Angel anymore. The love you they always have. Angel is just a pawn that lead me to you"

"How do you know this"

"Time to think, dreams and Slayer dreams."

Spike nods in understanding

"Come on lets go outside to fight"

Buffy agrees

PORCH SAME TIME

Faith is outside leaning against the wall of the house smoking a cigarette. Her Faith Lehane a rogue slayer, a criminal on the run that broke out of prison to stop an apocalypse has a daughter. And not only a daughter a son as well. Am I a good mother. Probably not, not with how I grew up. Does my daughter find out I was in prison. When do I get out of prison. Why would Robin marry a criminal like me. Why-

Faith is startled when someone joins her.

"Thought I'd find you here"

"What are you doing here"

"I just want to talk"

"What do you think" Faith asks

"About" he asks not understanding the question

"Our daughter"

"She reminds me of my mom. So I know she is not lying."

After a few more minutes of complete silence Faith puts out her cigarette and tells Robin she is going to check on Nikki. Robin nods his head and lets her pass berating himself for not having a longer conversation.

BUFFYS ROOM

Walking into the room Faith sees Nikki lying on her stomach with her leg hanging on the side. Walking over to the bed Faith is about to put the leg on the bed when she wakes up.

"Figured you would talk to dad first"

"About what"

"About me"

"You don't believe I am your daughter do you"

"It's kind of hard to when I don't see my self as a mother"

"And the fact that you committed a crime, but got exonerated later on"

Seeing Faiths inner struggle Nikki stands and grabs her hand and leads her to the full length mirror. Standing side by side Nikki points out the looks.

"Look mom I got your cheeks which is good, but thank go I didn't get your nose I get that from grandma"

"That's good I don't like my nose either"

"I get my shaped eyes from dad, but the eye color from you makes me look sexy don't you think."

"NO" she yells going into mother mode.

"Thank god I got your hair it is easy to handle, but I don't know why dad stayed bald" Nikki continues as if she didn't hear what Faith said

"He's still bald"

"Yep so see I am your daughter in case you cant tell you could of told by the attitude"

"Attitude I do not have an attitude"

"Oh please"

Faith is starting to realize that maybe Nikki is telling the truth.

"Can I ask you something"

"Sure" Nikki replies seeing that she is serious

"Am-am I a good mother"

"As opposed to who"

"My mom, Buffy everyone"

Understanding what she means Nikki answers her

"You were never like your mother. You showed us love you taught us. You taught us the difference between right and wrong. If you were better than Buffy well I'm your daughter I was and did think that Buffy was better than you, but since you were my mother you understood that I never meant it. I only said that when I got in trouble. And as for being a criminal we already know about that we overheard a conversation."

"You mean you eaves dropped"

"No we over heard than decided to eves drop"

"Figures you would"

"Hey lets go outside and fight"

"Sure"

As they head down to the backyard they see that Buffy and Spike are just heading in after their workout of sparring.

"B you and blondie heading in"

"Yeah we have to talk"

"About what"

"Nothing you headed out"

"Want to see her skills first hand"

Thats good. Over the next ten minutes Nikki is beating Faith and they end up drawing a crowd. Seeing the time Nikki decides to call it quits and head everyone inside so she can tell them their history

* * *

A/N Please leave review

* * *


	10. Anya, Robin and Giles

"I see everybody is ready to start writing questions" Everybody nods

"Okay before I start I want everyone to remember that I am here to change all that has happened so don't get upset or scared agreed" Agreement can be heard all around.

"Good lets start with Anya. I never had the chance to meet you ANYA. Out of all the scoobies you and Tara were Spikes favorite besides the Summers woman. If Spike liked you there had to be a reason. You die here in Sunnydale 2005 in the final battle.

Hearing gasps and seeing Anya look down she continues

"You die saving a life"

**Xanders Thoughts**

_Anya dies why, why does she die. Maybe Buffy comforts me and we become closer. She will finally notice me and I won't be with someone that talks about our love life. I wonder which life she saved. It better not be dead boy all demons should die. I hate pretending I like the good demons it really sucks.  
_

**Willows Thoughts**

_Poor Xander. Maybe we can finally become the scoobies again just like it was before. I mean come on Anya is stupid all she talks about is sex and money. Xander could of done so much better._

**Spikes Thoughts**

_Anya dies please he wouldn't allow his top vengeance demon to die she said she never met Anya, but maybe she has met Anyanka._

**Anya Thoughts**

_So I finally can get out of this predjustice place and especially away from Willow, Xander and Giles. At least I know I will be appreciated in the future, but knowing Willow and Xander they probably didn't get what Nikki said. Got to keep an eye on what she says being alive for a long time really helps. It is easier to read between the lines. Gotta love it and knowing Spike he understands it also._

"Robin now it's our turn. You and Faith and some slayers head to the hellmouth in Cleveland after the final battle. You guys end up living in a house given to you by the council. The house has ten bedrooms, 11 ½ bathrooms, library, a gym and all other things you expect a house to have. You and Faith get closer with the help of the other girls who couldn't stand all the sexual tension that was in the house. You guys end up dating for nine months before consummating your relationship. Nine months later I am born. Way to go on the first try too. Two months after I am born the two of you get married and not out of obligation. Three years later in 2011 you get killed protecting me as you already know and died in moms arms. I have some memories of you, but I want more than that and the stories I was told."

Seeing Giles writing in his journal Nikkie smirks.

"Now on to the watcher" Giles stops writing and looks at Nikki who continues.

"Giles after the final battle you head to England where you start the New Council. After that I am not sure what you did you were always busy. You wrote several books about what you did and Spike. Those books are mandatory to be read by watchers. You die of a heart attack in 2013. Now on to the Whelp."

Spike chuckles but when hearing about Giles history he also hears the lies within it. He hears the hate within the NEW COUNCIL the lies about what he did, the lies, hate and anger about the books he wrote that were mandatory to read. The happiness and relief that was behind his heart attack. There is a demon that isn't in the council books that has venom that causes heart attacks in human, but why would Nikki need it. Looking at Anya he sees her looking at him. They share a look that she heard the stuff that wasn't said also.

"Keep track" he mouths to her. Anya nods and Spike nods back that he will do the same.

Now they have even more questions. What is the New Council like, In the future is Giles an ally or not, Is the Council to be trusted, or is it worse. Looking around the room he tries to see if anyone else noticed between the lines. Kennedy looks pissed at Giles than looks to Spike and for a few seconds then mouths Herzinfarkt Demon. Spike nods yes. He sees that Faith has noticed the lies and also what Spike is doing Faith makes my lips are sealed motion and whispers to Robin who as a principal noticed the lies also. Looking at the rest of the potentials he sees that they didn't notice. He decides to look at HIS nibblet and sees that she has a questioning look on her face. Dawn looks up at Spike then motions her head toward Nikki then Giles and makes a stabbing motion to herself. All Spike does is nod. Dawn understands. Buffy he is not sure of. Looking at the scoobies he tries to see. Giles looks neutral still probably happy about the New Council. I wonder if Nikki is going to tell him my secret. Xander lets see well its official he is as stupid as Forrest Gump. Now lets see if Willow noticed. I hope not.

OH that's not good.

* * *

A/N:Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

I have 11 and 12 typed

Still have to write 13 and 14

Typed 15 and 16

Stil have to type 17-20

Write the rest. So far I 47 chapters planned.

I will start posting depending on reviews I have

**THREE SMALL PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

1._How stupid is Xander gonna get I mean come on if Buffy doesn't like him now what the heck makes him think she gonna date him now and to top it off he decides to get drunk like his father. I blame Giles for not teaching them properly._

2._Poor Xander died while leaving behind a family at least he didn't turn out like his father, but there is something else is I can't figure out just like in Giles. I don't trust Nikki person. She is gonna ruin everything we had planned._

3.Buffy is glaring at Andrew. Getting out of her seat in which she was sharing with Spike she walks up to Andrew and smacks him upside the head. Then goes to sit down with Spike.

Why did Buffy smack Andrew. To find out in the next chapter review


	11. Xander, Dawn and Andrew

I have 4357 hits to this story. I hope you guys and girls leave review.

* * *

"Well whelp after the final battle you end up wearing an eye patch just like a pirate. You head to England with everyone else. After six months in England you head to Rome, but six weeks later you take off leaving a note that says your not coming back. In 2014 you get killed in a car crash leaving behind a pregnant wife and two kids. An eight year old girl and a six year old boy."

Xander can't believe he has a family and is happy.

**Spike Thoughts**

_I got to admit Nikki is telling them what they want to know not what really happened is pretty smart. Buffy probably didn't fall for Xander that is why he probably left Rome and he probably caused the drunk driving himself stupid ponce. Pays to be an old vampire._

Nikki smirks

**Anya Thoughts**

_How stupid is Xander gonna get I mean come on if Buffy doesn't like him now what the heck makes him think she gonna date him now and to top it off he decides to get drunk like his father. I blame Giles for not teaching them properly._

**Willows Thoughts**

_Poor Xander died while leaving behind a family at least he didn't turn out like his father, but there is something else is I can't figure out just like in Giles. I don't trust Nikki person. She is gonna ruin everything we had planned._

Nikki glares

No one notices

"Now on to Aunt Dawn" Dawn looks up at her name

"Dawn two years after the battle you come into your powers. You were a watcher. You and Andrew were assigned to slayers who were twins. You have a daughter in 2014 and Andrew is the father. You and Andrew get married when you were six months pregnant and you shared a house in Rome with Buffy. In 2017 you were killed, but before you died you put your powers into me and a friend. Now on to my second favorite uncle.

"Andrew you are not gay so stop pretending to be so you could see girls without their shirts"

"Damn" Andrew mutters under his breath. You can see that Spike is smirking and the girls are glaring while the other guys look appalled. Dawn is blushing.

"Andrew you stay with Dawn and Buffy in Rome. Everyone still thinks your gay. You and Dawn study to become watchers. At the same time you and Dawn became closer. Sometimes you and Dawn slept in the same bed, but since they thought you were gay it was okay. When Dawn found out that you weren't gay she wasn't mad, but relieved and you guys would still share a bed, but Buffy never worried because she still thought you were gay. You guys were intimate for three months when Buffy walked in on you. Andrew was beat up, but Dawn tossed Buffy back with he powers to protect you. After catching you she punished both of you so she sent Andrew to LA to pick up a crazy slayer. When you came back you had a secret to tell, but you didn't tell it. As you know you have a daughter. Buffy was still mad at you, but she liked and respected you because you were good to Dawn and made her happy. You were killed by a vampire in 2018.

Buffy is glaring at Andrew. Getting out of her seat in which she was sharing with Spike she walks up to Andrew and smacks him upside the head. Then goes to sit down with Spike.

Nikki smiles when seeing this. Then her smile get bigger.

"Now mom it is your turn"

* * *

A/N Well there is chapter 11. Please leave a review and tell me what you think


	12. Faith, Spike and Angel

"Mom as you know you went to the Cleveland hellmouth, but after you got pregnant with me you and Robin went to Rome. Three years after I was born dad died. The reason you had trained me was because he called me a bered. Two months after dad died you found out that you were pregnant with my little brother. Well my taller younger brother. The three of us lived a good life. We did well without dad. You would always tell us stories from how you first met, how you got together. Once a month you would set aside a day where it was just us two, a day where it was just you and AJ and a day where it was just the three of us. When I was 13 you were killed by a stab wound, but you used your blood to close the hellmouth as you know. You died in the year 2021. I was thirteen and AJ was 10.

**Faiths Thoughts**

It looks like I turn out a good mom. I have a beautiful daughter and a son. I don't wanna die early and leave my kids alone. I want grandkids. I trust her.

**Willows Thoughts**

Faith a good mother shes a criminal. I don't like what I have heard so far. Maybe there is a spell to send her back where she came from.

Nikki glares at Willow

Leaning back in her seat Nikki smirks.

"William"

"Bloody hell"

"Okay Spike you die in the hellmouth here in the final battle by using an amulet which ANGELUS will bring thinking he is going to use because he thinks he is Buffys Champion. You manage to close the hellmouth and collapse the city."

Buffy has silent tears running down her face. Spike pulls her closer.

"Months later you end up in LA. You pop out of the amulet and the first words out of your mouth are Buffy. You are a ghost and can't leave LA because it is ties you to the city.

You become corporeal and stay in LA and help since you don't know where Buffy is, but Angel doesn't tell you. Later you get your hands chopped off by a crazy slayer. Andrew who comes to get the slayer sees you, but you tell him not to tell Buffy hes alive because he wants her to stay happy with her fiance. Buffy never got engaged. That was just a lie he told you. In the final battle in LA you survived. You headed to Rome to see Buffy thats where you found out that you had a heartbeat. You shanshued you became human, but still had vampire abilities. You and Buffy end up marrying. Angelus and David killed you in 2024. You left behind Buffy and two kids."

**Xander Thoughts**

She marrys dead boy. Why was I never good enough. He also has two kids with Buffy MY BUFFY. At least he was killed and someone did the justice and finally he can burn in hell where all murders go.

**Dawn Thoughts**

Yes Buffy and Spike get married. I always thought they should get married. I always wondered since I was made from Buffy who is my other half of my creator.

**Anya Thoughts**

It's about freaking time and even with all the vampire stamina Buffy never has to worry about her orgasms. I wonder if they found out about Dawn yet.

**Kennedy Thoughts**

I wonder how many prophecies haven't happened yet because they didn't get together when it was said to. I wonder how many came true and how many they stopped since then. Maybe that's why Nikki is here also. And what is up with that leaving behind two kids it is three. Dawn probably suspects.

**Willow Thoughts**

Spike gets rewarded for what he killed lots of people and suddenly gets rewarded big deal. To top it off Buffy marries a low life Spike then a real man like Xander. Why cant Spike just stay dead

**Buffy Thoughts**

Angel is so dead I will kill him and what the hell is Spikes problem not looking for me. First I am gonna kill Andrew no wait hurt him a little bit then have Spike get him. I wonder if our children our beautiful look like us probably. I hope none of this happens and she can change it.

"Now its time for Angel. I was gonna tell you everything from his human and vampire to after he got a soul and when he started working for good, but since Spike told Buffy already I am not gonna because shes the one that needed that info and I will leave it up to her to tell. Kennedy and Faith already know anyway because unlike Willow, Xander, and Giles, Kennedy and Faith are actually smart enough to look up info the only reason Faith got help from Angel is by lying you know the saying _keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. _Anyway Angel died in the final battle in LA which he started by the way. The powers brought him back as a weak human with the SAME soul he had as a human and let me tell you he was the same person he was before he was turned. So Angel what he was going by now went to Rome to be with Buffy, but found Buffy and Spike kissing and it pissed him off, but what pissed him off more was that it was in sunlight. That's when he knew Spike got shanshued. I don't know what happened after that all I know is that Angelus made an appearance in 2020. In 2024 he killed Spike. Buffy was beyond pissed. So when we catch him Buffy tortures him more for her self, but for Spike as well. She then put a stake through the heart of ANGEL then took it out and dusted as Angelus."

Nikki thinks back to that day

**Flashback**

"I'm sorry Buffy" Angel says with tears running down his cheeks after being tortured for two days.

"Shut up Angel" replies Buffy who throws holy water on him while he screams in pain.

"You killed my best friend, my soul mate, my mate, father of my children, my everything." she replies taking a stake for each one said one inch away from his heart.

"I'm so sorry" Angel replies

"Go to hell Angel" Buffy says as she puts a stake through his heart.

"Buffy" he replies with a pained voice and tears running down his cheeks. Nikki then pulls out his soul.

"Bitch" Angelus replies before turning to dust

"That's for Spike" she says as she sets his ashes on fire

"You okay Aunt B"

"I'll be fine" she replies

Walking out of the warehouse she looks at the sky

"Hey Spike I know your up there and watching over us. I miss you and I will keep my promise. I promise to fight to the end and stay till my time ends." she replies with tears running down her face.

**Flashback Ends**

Shaking her head of her memories and seeing the confusion she apologizes and says she was just thinking

"Now Aunt Buffy it's your turn"


	13. Buffy and Willow

Now it's your turn Buffy. I'll start after the battle in LA. Okay after the battle in LA with the help of Slayers that you sent Spike came to see you and you guys married six months later. I am not sure when, but you decided to team up with demons and humans, but started out slow. In 2008 Anne was born and in 2010 William was born. In 2009 Sunnydale was rebuilt and you moved there with Faith also. It was your idea with a better community and Giles never knew about it. It was around this time that you found out that you were immortal and at the same time there were all these apocoaprs happening, but you knew someone else was behind it. You just couldn't prove it. When Spike comes back you guys start dating and get married. After you guys got married Rona who worked for you, but worked on the inside of the New Council found out the not all the slayers showed up on radar. So the witches that workd for you tracked them down and had Kennedy, Faith, Robin, Spike, Willie and Demons who worked for you track them down. They went to our school. You trained them right. When the potentials got wind of this they decided to work for us and passed us information. You went back to Giles, but for a different reason then he thought. Over the years demons have been getting killed for no reason even ones that were supposed to help in apocalpyse. So you had a demon get a drug. You put that drug in his tea and a day later he had a heart attack. So he left the Council to you and you handled eveything your way, but you still kept the one you created up. Willow suspected Giles was murdered, but couldn't prove it she was still attacking. A year after Giles died The New Council and the one you created combined. Anyone with negative feelings was fired. In 2008 you gave birth to a baby girl Anne. She has both of your and Spikes personalities. In 2010 you gave birth to a boy William. You had Giles killed in 2013. In 2021 my brother and I came to live you because the last of our parents died. In 2024 you killed Angelus. That was the last piece of justice you had before dying.

"Well Willow as you can already tell you went evil."

WILLOWS THOUGHTS

I went evil please I am only doing what is best for others. If I have to get rid of Spike to do it than so be it. I have power no one can fight without me. I am the big guns. Without me are going to die.

"Ha I knew it, I knew it, I knew" Says Spike as he takes out his cell phone."

"Hey remember that prophecy about a tree that will befriend the slayer, but becomes evil and ends the world. Yeah well guess what you know the slayers friend. The witch yeah well she ends up pulling the triple apocalypse which is why the rogue slayers daugter is her. Yes the grandaughter to the New York Slayer. Yeah I'll tell her hold on."

Taking his ear away from the phone he looks at Nikki

"He wants me too tell you that you cost him one million beacause your a week early." He then goes ack to his conversation.

"Speaking of money how much did I win since I bet that one of the Slayers friend will go evil. Really five million dollars thank you Willow for going evil."

"Spike if you need help to invest I'll be happy to help" asks Anya

"Yeah that was Anyanka" Spike says into the phone.

"He wants to speak with you." Spike hands the phone to Anya

"So tell me how much money I won. Really that's it I was expecting more. Wait why do you want to speak to the slayers sister. Wait I have a better idea why not call the house phone and we can put you on speaker since the ones you want are here okay bye."

Anya hangs up the cell phone a few seconds later the phone rings. Dawn answers it and puts it on speaker.

"Hello can you here me."

"Yes we bloody well here ya."

"Okay is Faith Lehane there"

"I'm here so tell me what I won"

"Two thousand dollars"

"Is it in my account"

"Yes ma'am"

"What the hell is wrong with you guys for betting money that Willow goes evil" yells Xander

"It's easy money whelp so shut up. Whose next"

"Kennedy"

"Here"

"Okay Kennedy you got two thousand dollars"

"You bet against me. I am your girlfriend"

"Like Spike said it's easy money. Besides I knew prophecy was in effect and who it was the second I saw Nikki."

"Kennedy I am dissappointed in you and Faith. Taking bets in the demon world that is not how a slayer should act" Giles tells them

"What it's easy money and I needed it"

"Yeah what Faith said."

"Tell me why you needto speak to the slayers sister" asks Giles

"Because she won some money also."

"WHAT" comes from Giles, Willow and Xaner

"Yeah she won five thousand dollars."

"Dawny how could you"

"What don't look at me that way Willow there is evil always around you."

"Dawn how could you be so irresponsible"

"Why can't you be more responsible like your sister."

"I am Spike took me to make the bet."

"Spike how could you take her to make the bet."

"Buffy don't you have anything to say" asks Willow

"Not really I was them when they went besides I just want to know how much money I won."

"BUFFY" comes from Giles, Willow and Xander

"What I needed the money and it's not like you were helping. You should of paid of rent."

"Wait she wasn't paying rent." asks Faith

"Stay out of this Faith were friends I didn't have to pay rent besides I had school."

"So what my brother went to school full time and worked full time. He also lived at home and paid rent. He also paid for his car and gas and anything he needed. What is your excuse. replies Rona

"Hello Buffy do you want to know what you won" asks Dawn

"Well Buffy you won six thousand dollars." he tells her

"Did you put it all toward the house."

"Yes I did."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and good luck now I have to inform a Cordelia Chase, Wesley Pryce and a Harmony Kendall of the money they won. Willie also won. Bye"

Everyone is talking loudly.

"SHUT UP" yells Nikki

"Good now that everyone is talking may I please continue with Willow it will be short."

"Go ahead pet."

"Thank you Spike. Lets see Willow goes evil. She starts apopclypse. The last was the ones before coming her. By the way your dead. That is all I will tell you because you can probably figure out the rest, but if your stupid like Xander to bad.


	14. Kennedy and Dru

"Now I will tell you what I know about Kennedy and Dru."

Everybody nods

"Okay Kennedy was a traveling slayer. She never stayed in the same place long. She would hunt demons and look for slayers. It was hard to keep track of her. Her and Faith were good friends. They saw eachother as sisters. When mom was pregnant with me Kennedy was the first the one they told. They told Buffy next. Kennedy left two weeks after, but kept in touch when she could. One month before I was born she came back just in case Faith gave birth early. She patrolled. When she was sleeping on the couch when mom and dad woke her up. Kennedy was driving to the hospital, but they got a flat on the way. There was also no cell phone reception. Kennedy ran the ten blocks to the hospital and brought told them what happened. They sent a team and they brought them in. I was born three hours later. Kennedy left a month later after mom and dad got settled. The next time I would see her was at dads funeral. This time she would stay longer because we needed her. She left three months after my brother was born. We always heard from her. Faith and Kennedy are like sisters. They relied on themselves and no one else except eachother. It was hard to get close to people. Faith understood that, that is why she always left. Faith always let her go with the promise that she keeps in touch. When mom died she was there. This time she stayed for a year. It was hard on her also. She left, but still stayed in touch. Buffy got used to Kennedy staying and leaving over the years, but didn't say anything. When Spike died she came back. This time she didn't leave because of Buffy. When Kennedy got Buffy out of her funk and got back her will to live did she leave. When Buffy died she came for the funeral. She told the four of us that we were staying with her. She took us to her home in America and had us help pack her things. We flew back home and became in charge of the Council. You know the rest we fight evil. You send me back in time. Here I am"

Kennedy looks neutural. Faith looks thoughtful. That her and Kennedy having something in common is weird.

"Dru is a little harder to explain. She came back in our lives when Spike was killed, but left saying she has to take care of family business. It wasn't until a year after Buffys death that she came back. We found out that she has been traveling and killing all Aurelian Vamps. Dru became handy especially since she would help train the potentials and slayers. When Angel was killed she got her sanity back and didn't have a soul that people always count on. With her help we have written books on the Aurelian Vamps and trust me you have know idea who the better vamps are. Dru is probably upset that I am here. She has claimed Spike and Buffys kids, me and my brother, Kennedy and the rest of the living potentials in this room as family. She doesn't want us to hurt. Because she has claimed us as family it has saved our lives. It throws the vampire off for a second when they get to close to our neck and that second gives us the leverage we need, but when that ever happens it is a six hour fighting match and training with Dru."

They all look at Nikki waiting to continue

"Well there you have it. That is all I am going to give you. Now I am leaving and leaving you all with your buisiness."

Nikki leaves and the yelling begins.


	15. Potentials

"Now its time for the potentials. Don't get scared or worry about what will happen to you we will change it." They all nod

"Amanda and Annabelle you were killed by the Turok-Han. Chao-Ahn you were killed by the first. Chloe you committed suicide by hanging yourself because of the first and Dianne you were killed because Caleb snaps your neck. These are the only ones that were gonna die soon. The others will die later in life, live or be in between"

"Caridad you were killed by the vampire known as Elizabeth Bathory in 2016."

Spike growls, but only Buffy heard it and also notices that Kennedy has a shocked look.

"Colleen you were killed in 2020 by a witch you befriended. You and Caridad stopped three apocalypses before your deaths."

"Kelly and Vi you guys are still alive and fighting the good fight. You are both married. Kelly you are married to an accountant and Vi a martial arts teacher. You each have three kids. Both of you head up the slayer school that is in South America." By the looks on their faces Kelly and Vi look happy how their lives turned out.

"Rona and Marsha you guys are the undead. Vampires that work for us and **don't** have souls turned you because you still wanted to live and fight on the side of good. After being turned Rona took off and got revenge for Caridad by killing Elizabeth Bathory. Rona is widowed with two kids. Marsha two months after being turned you got captured by the initiative. Everything they did to Spike they did to you." Spike starts growling and everyone can hear. Buffy starts whispering in his ear to calm him down. After awhile Buffy manages to calm him down and continues.

"We manage to get you out after Giles dies. You are still married to a watcher with two kids. You don't have a chip in your head we took that out. You guys are in charge of the slayer school in North America."

They both look pleased, but Buffy and Spike still seemed pissed off at the initiative.

"Molly you are married with four kids. Mia you are part of the undead with two kids and divorced, but you are being chased by a watcher who wants to go out with you. Your playing hard to get. You both head the slayer school in Asia. Though not a lot was mentioned the are both happy with their lives.

"I have good news about Eve." Everybody looks at Nikki since they have been writing down questions.

"She has been reincarnated. She looks and acts just like she did before or so I am told. She even remembers her life before. She is married to a contractor and had six children."

Buffy is happy for Eve and how everything turned out.

"Shannon your still alive and have twenty kids"

Everyone is shocked at this

"Your fist marriage is to a watcher he was killed and left you with eight kids. Later on you dated and married a news anchorman who had five kids. You got married and had five more kids and adopted 2 other kids in the year you were married. Your still married and very happy with your life. You and Eve head up the slayer school in Africa."

Shannon looks happy, shocked and surprised

"The only time the six of you fight together is to stop a big apocalypse no matter where it is. They had happened at least once every other month. If I didn't mention you, we don't know what happened to you. Now that's all. Now it's time for questions. If you have a question raise your hand"

Everybody hands go up.

Sorta


	16. Q & A part 1

Nikki chuckles seeing everybody s hand go up except for Spikes.

"Uncle Spike why aren't you raising your hand." asks Nikki with a pout

"Because I bloody well don't wa- OW what the hell slayer" he says as Buffy elbows him in the chest. "What was that for" he asks looking at her.

"I want some questions answered now shut up. Go ahead Nicole" Buffy says

"Okay Andrew why don't you go first"

"Who do like the most and least."

"What the hell kinda question is that" asks Spike

"What's wrong deadboy worried she hates your guts"

"No whelp I already know she likes me more than you so shut up."

"Why I atta stake you ass"

"WHELP WOULD YOU SHUT THE F-"

"NICOLE" yells Robin and Faith

"Sorry Spikes a bad influence on me which is so cool"

"Would you just answer the question deadboy lover"

"Fine the first ones would be Faith and Robin because their my parents. Second would be Buffy and Spike because they were my second set of parents. Third would be Anne, William, and AJ who you will meet later. Fourth would be Kennedy, Dawn, Dru, and Andrew. Fifth would be Molly, Shannon and Johnathon. Sixth would be Kelly, Mia and Collen. Seventh would be Marsha, Eve, and Dominique. Eighth is Rona, Vi and Caridad and last on my list actually they aren't on my list I actually hate them, but anyway its watcher, whelp, red, and Angelus." replies Nikki.

Xander is shocked at what he just learned as is Giles and Willow and Willow is also starting to see Nikki as a threat. The potentials don't care.

"So watcher do you have a question"

"What happened to the Watchers Council after I died."

"After you died Buffy, Spike and Faith took over. After Faith died Kennedy helped. When Buffy and Spike died Buffy left the Council in the one person she could trust which is Kennedy. Me, Anne, AJ and William and Dru joined the Council and head it up so the six of us now run the Council" Giles looks pleased.

"Anya what about you"

"Whose life do I save in the hellmouth and are you sure I'm dead"

"The life you save is Andrew and I think you already know the answer to that" Anya has a happy and relieved facial expression. Everyone else except Spike is confused. When Dawn hears that and decides to go next.

"What is our daughter like"

"Your daughter is fine and very smart. She is in her second year of college already. She is also a witch." smiling and smirking everyone notices this. Nicole also adds "She also has hobbies which she gained from you guys."

Looking at Buffy and Dawn "Shopping because of you"

Looking at Buffy and Spike "Fighting because of you"

"Buffy she also has your passion for helping people, she also has Spikes passion for writing and poetry and bikes. Xander don't say a word. Dawn she has your passion for reading and magic, but not to worry like ANY good witch knows she only uses it when she needs to. Andrew she knows who you are still because of Buffy and Spike and through pictures, and stories. She even wrote a book that was published its about you and Dawn it is an excellent book it made me cry and I am not a crying type. I believe these were Spikes words."

Nikki pauses before continuing.

"Alicia there is no way in hell I am dressing up as bloody Luke Skywalker. Slayer why does she have to be like her father. If I have to step into another comic book store I'll damn it shes pulling the lip lip out not the lip now she's gonna be sad and cry. Fine I'll go I hate it when when she gets sad. Why did you have to teach her how to do that."

"Andrew she has your love for comics, star wars and heroes."

Everybody is laughing and can already picture what Alicia is like.

"Okay Whelp your turn"

"Why do you call me whelp"

"Stupid question whelp" replies Spike

"Now why the hell is that a stupid question dead boy jr." asks Xander

"Because I bloody well don't like you and you have no reason fighting this fight because you weak and you have no reason fighting this fight because you have so much hate for demons even Anya. It says so in your aura."

Everyone is shocked to hear what Nikki just said except for Spike. The silence in the room is deafening so Buffy breaks it by asking a question.

"How did Angel become Angelus again"

Nikki just sighs and answers

"I was afraid of this question and I probably guessed you would be the one to ask it. I honestly am not sure, but we have a theory. When Angel found out Spike had a soul he wasn't sure what happened so he left it. When Angel came to be with Buffy he saw her with Spike instead. We think that he went to that cave in Africa that grants wishes. He then became Angelus to get revenge. That is the only thing that we could think of. Right now he is in hell and Spike is in heaven. Fair is Fair."

"Kennedy your turn"

"Why do Giles and Xander hate Spike so much"

"Giles hates Spike because he is a vampire and has tried to kill him the scoobies a couple of times even when most of them were half hearted. Xander hates Spike because he has always hated him because of the same reason and he has had this infatuation with Buffy goes towards his hate towards Spike"

"I already knew he liked me just thought he would finally be man enough and get over it"  
Buffy replies snuggling closer to Spike.

"Why didn't you say anything luv"

"He wasn't my type and to weak to handle me and _slaying does make me horny_ you should know that Spike besides I wasn't attracted to pulses"

"What about Riley" asked Xander a little angry

"That relationship was forced on to me by you guys. I wasn't happy with him."

"Then why did you try to stop him"

Buffy who is getting frustrated by Xander is about to answer, but is interrupted by Nikki.

"She did that to make you guys happy. You wanted her to have a normal life as possible. If you couldn't have her you might as well lose her to a boring human until she realizes and sees you other than lose her to a very sexy and lots of stamina vampire that can give 15 HOURS of sexual activities."

"Xander you predjustice get over it" says Anya allowing Nikki continue

"Thank you Anya. Robin it's your turn.

"Was Spike a good father to you"

"Yeah he was even after you died. He was the only father figure around. It was almost impossible to get a date. He was also protective of Faith. She never dated after your death. It was either because she didn't want to or because of Spike. I think it was because she didn't want to because one time he scared away a suitor she thanked him. She was never the same after your death according to Buffy and Spike when I OVERHEARD a conversation they said that some of Faiths light was gone and the only thing holding her here was me and AJ and Buffy and Spike. Spike took care of Faith he brought her out of the depression stage of grief." Robin looks happy and is looking at Spike in a new light

"Amanda your turn"

"What is your relationship with Kennedy like in the future"

"That is easy I love her, she loves, were dating, but not each other she is like an older sister, a very protective older sister especially when it comes to dating she beat the crap out of my fia- okay next question"

Everybody is shocked, but want to more especially Robin, Faith, Spike and Buffy since she cut off her sentence, but they all had one thought

"_Was she about to say fiance"_

"What is Kennedys secret"

"That is not my place to tell" replies Nikki

"How do you tell good from evil amongst demons and humans"

"Common sense and good judgment is all I can say you also learn as you go. Talk with demons and humans. Sometimes the demons are in trouble we help them too. That is all I can say. Telling good from evil among humans is easy for me."

"Have any of us ever met Dracula" asks Dianne

"That bloody ponce owes me $30,000, he owes Rona $8,000, Kennedy $10,000 and Shannon $2,000. We almost had him cornered after two years to get our money, but then we had to fight demons that jumped us he got away. Spike he never paid you that two pounds he owes you either." Faith and Robin look upset that Nikki is gambling.

"Why does Giles make them think it's okay to kill with a soul and forget it's alright, but a demon can't."

"I don't know, but not all demons go to hell for example Darla killed Jesse, but she's in heaven. Jenny Calendar isn't in heaven because she never told you guys about Angel, but she is not in hell either she is in the middle where she has to start life over a second chance. It is what you accomplish and accept that determines where you go. For example a human who committed murder and serves time and forgives themselves will go to heaven. As for the demons it is what they accomplished in human life that determines where they go, but if a evil human becomes a good demon they learn to forgive themselves they will go to heaven. That is how it works for us. However if someone screws up or interferes with a champions life that is an automatic removal from heaven. You have to earn your way there, but because of Giles,Xander,Willow, Riley and any other human who abused Spike they aren't in heaven because he is a champion. The second he was turned stars aligned themselves and we knew that our second champion arrived. We just had to wait a long time and lets not forget about the lives that you three killed whether it was directly or indirectly. The only reason your not in hell right now is because they are deciding if you should get a second chance if not it's a one way ticket to hell. And I hope you go there. As for Willow well you are in hell you have killed more lives then Spike and Dru put together and you had a soul. Giles isn't in heaven because of his manipulations of telling them that they have a soul they can do no wrong and if they do it doesn't matter because the will be forgiven and that New Council you invented. To be forgiven you have to forgive yourself first. Xander your hatred for all demons kept you out. The only reason I am telling you this is because you can change it."

"Speaking of souls you should explain that more" replies Anya

Nikkie just nods and smirks understanding what she means

"Okay everyone raise your hands" says Nikki

Every hand goes up

"If you have a soul put your hand down"

Everyones hand goes down except for-

"ANYA" yells Xander

"You don't have a soul Anya" asks Giles

"No" she replies shrugging as if it is no big deal

"What, Why" asks Xander angrily

"Why would I want a soul. It comes with to many emotions, happy, sad, scared every damn minute and the fact that I am a woman makes it worse. Even if I did get a soul it's not like it's going to make me fell guilty about the 124,592,285,392,310 people I killed. My favorite though was the kill in 1870 it took him three days to die"

"You know how many people you killed" asks Xander appalled

"Of course I do one of them was even Buffy, but Giles broke the necklace after her neck snapped so you might want to stay out of that dimension Buffy"

"You don't feel guilty about killing them" asks Giles

"Why would I it was a job besides someone had to fight for women"

"You said you had a soul" asks Xander pissed

"No I didn't you just assumed I had one and stop acting like a little kid"

Everybody was shocked at this question and how the all assumed something that wasn't.

"Can you describe what each demon is" asks Vi

"Sure the Anscaroth demons are the brown ones with the spike on its tail. Be careful of the tail though because wherever that tail hits you it will paralyze that part of your body for two hours. The only part of the body that self heals of that demon is his tail so it is useless to cut it off. The next demon are the Bavales demon are the red ones. These are the easiest and also the hardest. What makes them hard is that these demons self heal, but it you chop off its head it will heal and two more will appear. The only way to kill them is to kill the queen first after that they are fairly easy to kill. After that they won't self heal or double. The last demons are the green ones these are the scoverdelt demons. These demons don't fight fair. They have venom in their spit that will blind you until you kill it. We have lost 100 slayers to this demon already. So now we train them to fight blindfold since then we only lost 5 out of 30 that fought this demon. So be careful these are the most dangerous demons there are."

"Who is Elizabeth Bathory"

"Wow you guys don't know who Elizabeth Bathory is. She's on the Internet and even in the movie. How many of you have seen Stay Alive"

Seeing a few hands go up she tells them

"That game mentions Elizabeth Bathory, but differently. As a human she killed and drank blood of her victims because she wanted to stay young. She killed about 600 people. Because of who she was there was no trial or execution, but she was put under house arrest until her death. Four years later she was dead and buried. What they don't know is that she was killed by a vampire. She was actually killed by Dracula"

"Bloody hell I knew it"

"The only reason he turned her is because she had royal blood in her system"

"Bloody hell I knew that too.

"What do the rings on your fingers mean"

"Okay on my left I have five. They are rings that tell me how loved ones are doing. On my pinkie is Dru, ring finger is William, middle finger is Kennedy, Index finger is for AJ and thumb is for Anne. Black means that they are dead. Red means they are bleeding badly. Green means they need backup and Orange means they are in healing. On my right hand on my thumb is a ring for Spike, but I can't give it to you yet. On my ring finger is a mood ring. On my index finger is a ring that connects to all Slayer Schools depending on what color it is that is where we are needed. On my middle is a teleportation ring all I have to do is think about where I want to go tap it and I am there. Those are the rings"

"Why did you protect yourself against magic"

"I didn't Kennedy did and she didn't protect me from magic she did it to protect me from you" Willow looks pissed at the answer

"Where does Dru live" asks Faith

"She lives at Council Headquarters"

"Was the witch who killed me Willow" asks Colleen

"Yes"

"What is the hardest battle you fought" asks Rona

"The Initiative"

"Why was that the hardest battle you fought"

"This is going to be hard because some of you might not believe and some won't, but to tell it I have to start with the New Council. The council that Giles started was worse those books about Spike were in a bad light. This New Council made people believe all demons were awful. All you slayers left and decided to start your own council. You guys were the ones to start the New Sunnydale. You helped the helpless even demons. You fought evil even if it was humans. Giles and Willow and Xander never found out because you were protected by the coven. You still worked with Giles though. Keep friends close, but your enemies closer. Then Marsha got turned. She still did good,but Giles made a phone call and she later got caught by the initiative. You guys wanted to do a rescue mission, but Giles wouldn't allow you to rescue a vampire. So you guys planned, you had your demon contacts find out things out about the initiative. A few even had another plan. After a year with Marsha in the initiative our good day finally came. Giles had died and left the New Council to Buffy. Three days later on the day of Giles funeral we attacked the initiative. It was 8 am in the morning in the USA and every member was there. They had six other locations around the world. And when they struck in the US others would strike every where else. And at the same time all seven locations were attacked in a surprise attack they weren't able to get any information out. They stated firing weapons and guns that is when it was known . It was kill or be killed and you did. It took three hours for all locations to be taken down. All demons were released without their chips. All of the initiative was captured when the US army arrived and started arresting them. Two weeks later on the news the president gave a speech of how 15,000 us soldiers died and another 17,000 have been arrested for unsanctioned job. Three days later the President visited England to see you. He told you how they never knew of the initiative and they will be tried accordingly. He then tells you that he is a demon himself, but harmless. All of them were put to trial and sentenced to life for murder and attempted murder and the ones that died weren't given that military funeral. When Marsha was rescued Spike took her away for six months. Six months later they returned and she look and acted much better to. That is why the initiative battle was the hardest because we had to kill humans. Kill or be killed."

**Willow Thought**

So Giles did what we had planned and in his will handed it over to Buffy. And what does she do screw up everything me and Giles had planned. I bet they killed Giles, poisoned him to have a heart attack and made the Council how it should be

**Giles Thought**

I can't believe that Buffy found out about the initiative, but to know that the president is going to be a demon the council must know. If Buffy ever found out I was never fired from the council she will hate me. And I have always dreamed of a perfect Council. The only reason I probably left it to Buffy is because Willow went dark. I have to prevent that so she can take over and leave a demon free world. Have to take care of that New Sunnydale. Wish I could contact the council.


	17. Q&A part 2

Something will happen to Xander and Willow. The thing that happens I have had in my head for awhile and couldn't figure how to use it. So I just added it in to the story. Tell me if you liked what happened to them because I think they got off easy.

* * *

"Robin why don't you go next"

"Was the chip what made Spike good"

"No and I'll prove it with two examples"

"Okay" they all reply

"Spike hit me"

Spike hits Nikki in the jaw causing him to hold his head in pain. Xander is laughing so without anyone noticing Nikki says a spell which causes kerosene to appear on Xanders pants.

"Spike I put kerosene on Xanders pants toss this match on him. Trust me it will be worth it"

"Come on dead boy do it and maybe the chip will kill you. I hope it does all things not human need to die"

Spike who is pissed and so is Buffy what Xander doesn't realize is he offended Dawn as well and nobody pisses off Spike so he tossed the match and watched while Xanders pants got caught on fire. Xander is screaming in pain all the while Spike is laughing along with Buffy, Dawn, Kennedy and Anya. After a while Nikkie waves her hand and the fire disappears.

"What the hell"

"Oh do shut up Xander" replies Buffy

All of sudden Nikki stands in front of Xander and socks him across the jaw.

"What the hell was that for"

"You pissed me off by saying that anything not human needs to die"

"It's true the world would be a better place with only humans."

"So basically the world would be better without me, Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Anya and Robin" Nikki asks

"No I said humans"

"But we have demonic powers"

"You can't be human and have demonic powers"

Buffy who is getting pissed off at Xander goes over to him grabs him by the neck and slams him against the wall"

"BUFFY" Giles and Willow yell

"Now listen closely cause I am only going to say this once" she replies punching his nose

"Me, Faith and Nikki are slayers so we have demon in us" punch "Dawn is an inter dimensional key" punch "Anya still has her demonic powers that amulet only let her morph her face" punch "I don't know about Robin I'll have Nikki explain that" punch "Wow Spike this feels so much better than hitting you" punch. "This is also for Spike" punch "The verbal abuse you gave him" punch "The mental" punch "For using him for muscle" punch "For almost raping me" punch "For lying to me about kicking Angels ass" punch "For telling me you forgot that you almost raped me" punch "For thinking that someone as you who is beneath me thinking you have a chance with me" punch "For forcing me to chase Riley" punch "This is the best of all. This is for being stupid" punch "I mean come on naked push ups" punch. Xanders eyes widen at that one. Buffy drops Xander

"Wow that actually felt pretty good. It actually felt better than hitting you Spike. Sorry about that by the way."

Spike is about to answer when he is interrupted by Giles

"What the hell was that about Buffy"

"I don't know, but it was fun"

"Don't you feel guilty" asks Willow

"Why would I feel guilty"asks Buffy

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE A SOUL" yells Xander

"Just because you have soul doesn't make you feel guilty" says Anya

"Would you all shut the heck up" Nikki says

As everyone becomes quiet Robin asks a question

"How is it I have demon in me." he asks

"Spike can talk about that."

"Okay here is what happened. I went to New York to kill this slayer was there for a week watching her fight. To find out her moves. Then I approached her one night. We were about to fight when I noticed, smelled and then heard something off. She asked me when we were going to start fighting. I told her when her baby is born. The next night we met again. She stopped fighting in her third month. That is when me and her watcher took over for her patrols. I stayed for three months then left. I returned six years later and added another slayer to my belt. It was easier with that death wish to."

"Your lying dead boy what slayer wants to die"

"Shut up Xander you know nothing" replies Buffy

"Your telling me that you want to die"

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no. It was one of the reasons I jumped. One was to protect Dawn the other was because I didn't want to fight anymore"

"Then your a coward"

"Why Xander because you know that even if your were the last man on earth I would never date you. You will never have a chance with me Xander. You are beneath me and not only that your more like your father than we give you credit for."

Xander is upset a pissed at what is gong on and being said and doesn't believe it

"How else do you think all Aurelain vamps can kill slayers without breaking a sweat"

"What is this you say"

"Come on watcher let me guess Angel never told you. Fine then I will. The master killed 5 slayers before he died. Darla killed 8 slayers before she died. Drusilla killed 10. That Jamaican slayer was her 10th one. I have killed the most I killed 30 slayers to easy. The other 60 vampires that belong to our clan were killed by Angelus when he had his soul so they also have their soul. They fight for good." says Spike

"They also get a prophecy where they become human again. replies Nikki

Now seeing that everyone is quiet Nikki continues.

"Now can we continue questioning"

"Why would Buffy do that to Angel" asks Giles

"Why do you think and that is a stupid question"

"Do I turn out like my father"

"How should I know I never met your father"

"What about Johnathon" asks Andrew

"Johnathon is a powerful warlock. He taught his wife also. They have four kids."

"Are Buffy and Spike soulmates" asks Dawn

"Yes they are. The second he was turned prophecies just popped up in visions so they started to get written.

"What is Johnathon in the future" asks Amanda

"Oh sorry I forgot about that. He is head of the coven and trains potential witches and warlocks on how to use magic properly and not as an easy way out."

"What's a bered" asks Faith

"You all know of Pandoras box. Well for those of you that don't know she opened a box that had sins in it. When she opened it greed,vanity,slander,envy and pining were released. Luckily she closed and only left hope in it. You may think that these are small, but they lead to bigger ones greed includes disloyalty,betrayal and treason especially if it is for personal gain. Especially if it is trough bribery. Greed can also lead to theft and robbery especially if it is by violence, trickery or manipulation. Vanity is pride and considered the most serious of the seven sins. It is identified as desire to be more important or attractive to others. You fail to give compliments to others even though they may be deserving of them. The best example of pride that I can give you is of the story of our fallen Angel Lucifer. It was his pride, his desire is what caused him to be cast from heaven and how he became Satan. Slander you all know what that is, but it is especially bad if you use his name in vain. Envy is characterized by a desire however they differ from greed. Greed is by material goods, but envy may apply more generally. Whoever commits the sin may resent other people who have things that they themselves are lacking and wish the other person doesn't have it anymore. Pining lets see this is a bit difficult. I think that pining and lust belong in the same category because in all the cases I have seen Pining leads to lust. Lust is thought of as an obsessive or excessive thoughts of sexual nature. If it becomes unfulfilled it sometimes leads to sexual or sociological compulsions or transgressions. It can lead to sexual addiction, adultery, bestiality, rape and incest. Now the reason I told you this is because as a bered it is my job to find theses sins. What they are, are little stones that only bered can see and only 2 are alive at once. So far I only found greed and that was in Vegas. When all the stones are in the box the sins that were released will start to fade away especially since only the seven virtues are taking effect on the world. So as a bered it is my job to find all seven sins that Pandora released."

"I like Law and Order SVU do Olivia and Elliot get together"

"I am so not telling you that, but what I will tell you is that Elliot and Kathy separate, but get back together after she finds out she is pregnant again. Olivia also gets a half brother and sees her biological fathers face."

"What is Sunnydale like now"

"After it collapsed it took awhile to rebuild the ground, but it got done. The counties that were around Sunnydale is now Sunnydale so that it is bigger. It's population is humans and demons. It is a population of 812,526,922. We have 30 elementary schools, 17 junior highs, 29 high schools, 7 colleges, 11 universities, 11 airports, 12 hospitals, 11 malls, 14 parks, 21 movie theaters, 10 libraries and 6 cemeteries and 26 churches. Sunnydale is safe there. There is also an Agency like Angel had. Except you help humans and demons."

To most people there it seems like Sunnydale is a great place to live.

"What was I like after Spike died" asks Buffy

"At first you had anger a vendetta against Angel, but after you killed him you became depressed almost like you lost your will to live. Kennedy took you to the backyard to fight then she said some things about Spike that pissed you off. So you fought back, it was helping you get better a little. Then when you died we were sad that you were dead, but also happy because we didn't like seeing you suffer."

"When do potentials get awakened" asks Mia

"Potentials get awakened at age ten"  
"How many potentials are there world wide" asks Kelly

There are around 1-3 million potentials"

"How many slayers are there world wide" asks Dianne

"There are 800 thousand slayers I think"

Everyone looks shocked at this answer.

"How old are slayers when they die"

"The youngest to die was 20"

"Is the future good right now" asks Dianne

"That all depends on how you look at it I guess"

"What about the prophecy concerning Spike and Buffy"

Everybody looks shocked at what Kennedy said. Xander, Willow and Giles look angry and pissed.

"There are a lot of prophecies concerning them a whole book in fact. Unfortunately none of them never came true because of interference from your friends Buffy."

"What do you mean our fault" asks Willow

"Because of your predjustice and wanting Buffy to have a normal life prophecies never came true. What you don't realize is that slayers don't get that normal lives. They will always be a slayer, be married and be a slayer, have a family and be a slayer that is just the way it is."

"How did you get your powers" asks Willow

"I was trained like A REAL witch would of done. By someone they trusted also."

"Cool so Willow trained you" says Xander happily

"HELL NO. NO WAY IN HELL. I was trained by the coven, Johnathon and Spike.

After that response the room goes quiet.

"Anyone else have a question"

"Why does Willow go to the dark side" asks Kelly

"She goes to the dark side because she wanted more power. And when she went she got that power and did get stronger. Way stronger. Her magic finally over took her."

"When does Willow go to the dark side" asks Molly

"She goes to the dark side eight months after the battle in LA."

"Can you tell me anything about my kids and family" asks Shannon

"10 boys and 10 girls and you love each and everyone of them. He adopted your kids and you adopted his in case anything should ever happen to either one of you. Your kids from your first marriage still have his last name though. They are all smart, athletic, and only five are slayers."

Shannon nods and smiles okay with that answer.

"Who does Johnathon end up marrying" asks Molly laughing

Johnathon looks at Molly wondering why she asked that question. Everyone wants to know now too.

"According to Johnathon she is beautiful, smart and funny. They go out as often as possible and he loves dancing with her in their living room after the kids are a sleep. She is one kick ass Slayer. That is what he thinks of you since you are his wife."

While everyone is laughing Molly is blushing and Johnathon looks shocked while Andrew slaps him on the back.

"Next question" asks Nikki

"Who is going to help us from the future besides you" asks Rona

"There is going to be three coming soon. They will be William, Anne and AJ"

Buffy, Spike, Faith and Robin are looking forward for the three to visit.

"Then maybe four more if they do it will be Kennedy definitely and Molly, Rona and Dru might come."

There is silence while everyone is thinking.

"Next question"

"Are Spike and Giles related" asks Marsha

"That question is already answered" everyone nods in understanding except three people.

"Hold it I wanna know" replies Xander

"Why if you can't figure it out it is none of your business"

"Giles is my friend I deserve to know"

"Just because your friends doesn't mean it's any of your business"

"Yes it does. Friends tell each other everything"

"No it's not. And no they don't."

"Yes they do."

"Xander if that was true than I would of told you the truth about Dawn." replies Buffy

"What about Dawn" asks Willow

"Yeah she is your sister and the key. She was made from you" replies Xander

"Yeah she was made from me which" replies Buffy getting cut off

"Dear lord" replies Giles

"What" exclaim Xander and Willow together

"It means Dawn is Buffys daughter and I am her Uncle." Giles replies

"What how. If Buffy is the mom who is the dad"asks Willow

"And how are you the Uncle" asks Xander

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT" yells Dawn

"WHAT" everyone yells except Kennedy, Spike, Buffy, Giles and Nikki

"It means Spike is Dawns father and also my Uncle." replies Giles

"About time you figured it out Rupert"

"Tell me Spike have you met any of your grandkids" asks Giles

"Yes and I will tell you when the time is right"

"You didn't tell us" asks Willow hurt

"I didn't have to tell you and I didn't want to either." replies Buffy

"Did anyone else know"asks Dawn who was now in Spikes embrace.

"Just mum luv"

"How dare you call her mom you have no right" replies Xander pissed

"Actually he has every right. That is what he always called her even before the chip." Buffy tells him

"So it is true you and Giles are related. Cool" says Dawn

"Okay lets move on to the next question" replies Nikki

"You said you killed a witch by taking her powers. Was that witch Willow"

"Yes"

Everybody is quiet

"Johnathon I noticed you didn't ask a question why"

"I have a few actually"

"Was I supposed to die on the seal"

Everybody looks shocked except for Andrew who knows about it, but for Johnathon to ask about his death is shocking.

"Yes you were supposed to die, but before you ask how your married and have kids the powers brought you back because they needed balance again since Willow went evil so they brought you back since you and Willow have the same powerful magic. They just thought that this time it would be better if you hadn't died."

"Okay my next question well it isn't that much of a question it is more of a point. Anya and Spike will agree with me also. I don't get why people think that Angel and Angelus are different"

"That's what have been telling these wankers all along"

"What do you mean Johnathon" asks Giles

"Well it is what I have heard and read. Spike was turned in 1880. He had his soul so Angel tortured him until 1900. That was when he had his first kill. The Chinese Slayer. That is what made him famous. The second slayer he helped until she gave birth and let her live a couple years. So Spike without the soul is no different than Spike with the soul. However the same thing can be said about Angel you just have to know what to look for. And besides I can hear thoughts and they are always arguing, but it is always about the same thing. For example I was in the library when he told you about Spike. One voice was saying don't tell anything while the other was saying tell a little and not a lot. But both agreed never to give out to much info and that they wanted to manipulate you to get depended on him and believe everything you said. And it worked too. And his demon mind is almost as bad as Angels especially after what Angel did."

"What did Angel do" asks Buffy

"Wow you don't know I thought he loved you" said Anya

"It's about the lawyers luv"

"Oh that yeah Spike told me about that"

"Dead boy is probably lying to make himself look good"

"Whelp shut up" replies Buffy

"So what did Angel do"

"He had the lawyers of Wolfram And Heart killed" replies Buffy

"So what evil lawyers are dead" replies Xander

"They were human Xander" replies Buffy

Everyone is shocked

"So see the soul does nothing for you I mean Xander look it you you don't feel guilty for the lives you took with that dancing demon" Anya says

"That was you" asks Amanda looking at Xander

Everyone is shocked especially the Sunnydale crew everyone else is confused. Nikki decides to see where this goes and puts a shield around Xander and Amanda. No one can get in and no one can get out. Amanda punches Xander in the nose.

"That was only the beginning. Believe I am pissed. Tell me Xander do you feel guilty for calling that dancing demon and became the cause for who knows how many deaths."

"Of course not it was an accident" he replies. Amanda kicks him in the groin.

"Because of you I lost my six year old brother he was only six" she replies crying "I also lost my father and it was his birthday and you want to know what he just found out my older sister was pregnant and he was going to be a grandfather for the first time to twins. And you wanna know the worst part those twins now have to grow up without a father all because of you. Do have any idea what it is like burying three people at the same time. I am about to lose my mother also you wanna know why doctors say she has a broken heart that is the only explanation. And what if I die how is my pregnant sister and twelve year old brother and my sick mother handle my death just months after you murdered my other relatives. You wanna know the worst part we have no other living relatives we are the last of our line and as for my sisters husband those children she is carrying is the last of his. And you don't feel the least bit guilty." Amanda just punches Xander breaking his nose

"You don't feel guilty because of Giles and you and Willow believe that just because you have a soul means you won't get punished."

Xander, Willow and Giles are shocked while everyone else has tears running down their cheeks even Spike who it trying to hide them.

"You know what I wish."

Everyone looks up at this especially Anya and Nikki.

"I wish that you could feel the pain of all your victims that died and the pain of their loved ones." replies Amanda

"WISH GRANTED"

All of a sudden Xander collapses and grabs his chest and starts crying. No one noticed Nikki leave except Faith and Spike.

"Anya stop this"

"I didn't do it"

"Nikki wait where is Nikki" asks Giles

"I don't know" replies Faith

"Giles she probably did this" replies Willow

Willow decides to comfort him and as she touches his shoulder to get his attention she grabs her chest and begins to cry. Giles is getting angry. Giles decides to leave them and ask anyone if they have seen Nikki. When no one has seen them he questions Anya what is going on

"Anya if Amanda makes a wish to stop will it"

"She won't make that wish and there is a difference for making a wish in front of a vengeance demon tan there is making one in front of a power."

"What's the difference"

"I would of made all the pain kill them. Nikki only made it to where they are going to wish they were dead."

"How long will it last"

"That is the best part. Until they ask forgiveness and when they have met all their victims and felt the victims of their loved ones will it stop. If they meet all of them and think that they don't need to feel guilty or take responsibility it will happen again, but 10 times worse."

"So how long do we have to wait" asks Giles

"I don't know" replies Anya

THREE HOURS LATER

Three hours have passed and Giles was the only one watching over Xander and Willow while everyone else was with Amanda.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"yell Xander and Willow. Xander and Willow stop grabbing their chests and throw themselves in Giles arms and continue crying. A few minutes later Xander and Willow stop crying.

"Are you guys okay"

"No it's all our fault"

"It's not your fault you are not responsible"

"Yes they are if it wasn't they never would of gone through with all that pain"

"You how dare you put them through that pain" Giles tell Nikki

"Why are you filthy" asks Faith who just comes in from outside with everyone else and Amanda

"Well I went back in time do you have any idea the hell I went through. I actually have a surprise it was actually an order really. Amanda I brought your sister, brother and mother because it concerns them too."

Amanda runs to her family and hugs them and then they face Nikki.

"Okay well as you know people died because of that dancing demon. What you don't know is that it was world wide. They just finished welcoming everyone when they felt Amanda s' pain and heard her story. Apparently all three went in at different times. So they checked the list and found that she was telling the truth and told me to grant her wish that she will make. Then I had to do what they asked me."

"What did they ask you to do"

"Look behind you"

"Dad" she replies as she throws her self in his arms. At the same time her mother hugs her youngest child and her sister hugs her husband."

"How and why"

"There are not a lot of people that are given this chance, but the only reason it happened is because you guys never committed one of the sins and in kind your family was murdered so we gave you back your family because of your family virtues."

"Thank you." replies Amanda

Amanda spends a few more minutes with her family and she stays behind as they leave.

"Does anyone have any more questions"

"Can you tell me about my married life" asks Johnathon

"Sure lets see you guys get married in 2011. You had your first child in 2013. It is a girl. Your second child is in 2017 a girl and your other two are twins also girls born in 2017. You teach your wife and kids magic so that you know they are always safe."

Everyone is quiet while Xander, Willow and Giles are still pissed at what happened earlier.

"Now I am going to go get my much deserved sleep. After I take a quick shower"


	18. Chapter 18

Spike is standing while he covers his ears because of all of the yelling and talking all at once while Buffy is rubbing her temples.

"Shut up" yells Buffy for the tenth time. Not getting a response she throws her arms up in the air and takes a seat hoping that it will get quite soon. No one has listened or heard her over each others voices. Spike can't take it anymore of the noise with his hearing. So he vamps out and lets out a huge roar.

"Shit' yells Buffy who was caught off guard.

After that everybody stops and quites down and you can hear laughter coming from upstairs which dies down after a minute.

"Thank you Spike" yells Nikki from upstairs and then goes to sleep.

"Oka-" Spike says, but is interrupted by Kennedy

"I will tell you guys my secret now"

Seeing that she has their attention she continues

"When I was four my biological parents were killed in a car accident I survived. Two people got me out of the car. Those same people then adopted me. As I got older they taught me to fight, about demons and some other stuff. The reason they taught me about demons is because they are Ravatino demons. That is my secret." Kennedy tells them.

"Happy Now" Kennedy tells Buffy

"Spike what can you tell me about these demons"

"Not much luv you have a better chance of asking Anya"

"Hello dead boy Anya isn't a demon anymore"

"Yes I'd have to agree with Xander" replies Giles

"Xander just because I am a ex-demon doesn't mean I don't know anything. Gosh you can be so stupid so times in fact I don't think I have ever seen you act smart. And Buffy Ravatino demons are very excellent fighters and the look human. In fact they have complete human characteristics. In fact I can name a few. Jackie Chan and Chuck Norris. They are peaceful demons unless provoked. Wait a minute Kennedy your parents wouldn't be Steven and Rebecca would they"

"Yep that's them"

"Well there you go Buffy and her parents are the leaders of the Ravatino demons in fact."

"So they are okay"

"Yes they are okay"

"Okay now are next business is Nikki. Can she be trusted."

"No she can't and I don't trust her" replies Willow

"Well I do"

"First of all killer the only reason you trust her is she is your "supposed" daughter. Come on Faith think about it do you actually think you become a good mother."

"Yes I do and the only reason you don't trust her is because MY daughter killed you because you turned evil and you are not a "scooby" anymore or should I say white hat"

"I have to agree with Faith I trust her" says Rona

Over the next ten minutes everyone is arguing about whether or not to trust her.

"Quiet" Buffy yells

Everyone looks at Buffy

"Look we need to decide now. Raise your hand if you are for her and give a reason why. Now raise your hand if you think we should trust her."

Thirteen hands go up.

"Okay I'll go first the reason I believe her is because I can feel the Slayer part of her. Spike how about you."

"Her blood I smelt it as she was bleeding and my vampire side is always on alert around her even though he feels safe around her. Besides she smells like Rogue and Wood."

"Faith how about you"

"Well the fact that she looks like me a little, but the fact that her middle name is my mother first name is another big give away."

"Robin"

"I raised my hand because she looks like my mother also and has her name and attitude and if Spike says it is so then it is."

"Kennedy"

"I believe her because she knew about my upbringing and I never told any of my friends that."

"Anya"

"Okay well this isn't the first time a slayer has gone back in time, but that was by accident. I was expecting it this time seeing that it is a prophecy"

"A prophecy you say"

"You don't know it. What about the Oracles I mean your ignoring everything they told you"

"What the hell are the Oracles" asked Buffy

"You never went"

"NO"

"Didn't Angel take you"

"NO"

"Well no wonder your so screwed up" replies Anya, Nikki and Kennedy at once.

Everyone looks at them

"What" They all reply

"What can you tell us about this prophecy"

"Which one"asks Kennedy

"Tell me"

"Okay there is the one of Angel taking Buffy to the Oracles, There is the one about Faiths daughter coming from the future. I can't remember the other one. We tend to keep track of prophecies" replies Kennedy

"The other is about Angel" replies Anya

"How do you mean about Angel"

"It is how and why he becomes a weak human" replies Anya

"Will you tell us the prophecies now then and then we can continue with where we stand with Nikki" asks Buffy

"Okay I will tell the Oracle prophecy" replies Anya

The Dark Vampire will lead the sun to the Oracles

She will discover truth,lies and find heart

She will become immortal

She will see people lights

and see thoughts

and bring together good and evil

and get rid of evil hearts

She will make a home for good

and those considered evil

She will meet her soul mate

The traitor who loves

Together they will rule

their mother countrys

And bring peace.

"Wow"

"So what does it mean" asks Xander

"It never happened except for when she brought together humans and demons in the same community and got rid or fought humans and demons that hurt us." replies Nikki

"What about the second prophecy" asks Giles

Born to Rogue

Descended from a Slayer

Third Generation

She will fix the Dark Vampire

mistakes.

She will come after a army

Daywalkers and fix it for our champions

The sun and the traitor who loves

soul mates

champions

Hope

Peace

All fixed by the bered

"This prophecy would have been confusing, but it is pretty easy to note now that we had this information." replies Giles

"What out the other prophecy" asks Willow

"Well that one is pretty much straight forward. It basically says that after Spike and Buffy have kids that they will bring Angel back as a human, but he will be weak because of all the pain that he caused as a vampire and failing in his mission." replies Nikki

"Is there any way I could go to the Oracles still"

"Yes I can take you. I can take Spike as well, but I warn you now by going to the Oracles it could of changed a big event that Angel is responsible for." replies Nikki

"You can't tell me can you"

"No"

"We might as well continue then Dawn you go why do you think we should trust Nikki."

"I trust Spikes judgment and I don't think she is evil either"

"Andrew"

"Well she knew I wasn't gay"

Most look at him angrily again.

"Rona"

"She just knows to much to not be lying"

"Vi"

"We saw her fight and heard what was being said to know she is from the future and if she is here to help I agree to trust her"

"Molly"

"I can't find one reason not to to not trust her"

"Johnathon"

"I felt my life force coming back into me as I was dying and I knew I was going to die, but she saved me"

"Amanda"

"She gave me back my heart and life, my family is my life and heart and I got it back because of her. I trust her."

"And I agree with that also, but Unfortunately not a lot of us believe it. For those of you who don't trust her raise your hand"

Four hands go up

"Caridad you first"

"I have heard of Elizabeth Bathory, but it is just a myth she doesn't exist and she is lying about stuff"

"Mia"

"I think she is telling us what we want to hear and not what actually happened"

"Xander"

"I don't trust her you saw what she did to us for no reason and we didn't even deserve it.

Not wanting to get into with Xander again Buffy continues

"Willow"

"If she is who she says she is she would be killing evil things without souls and she killed me and I had a soul not to mention what Xander said, but we had souls and we are not responsible for the people who die. If they die they die it's their time."

Everyone looks pissed at what Willow said except for Giles and Xander and they decide to ignore her.

"I guess the rest of you are not sure. Giles you first"

"After what she did to Willow and Xander it made me not trust her. They didn't deserve that Buffy, but I still have the watcher in me and I am wiling to see what else she is willing to offer."

"Dominque"

"I can't completely trust her, but I believe her also"

"Dianne"

"I just not sure yet"

"Marsha"

"I am not the person to decide sides so I like to stay neutral for now"

"Kelly"

"I was voting for no, but after what happened to Xander and Willow and hearing Amanda story. It was sad and for them to not think they deserve it. So after Xander and Willow were going through with their torture I went neutral."

"Shannon"

"I don't think she is evil, but I feel she is leaving things out"

"Colleen"

"I feel she is also leaving things out"

"Chao-Ahn"

"I just want to stay neutral"

"Now only thing to do is decide finally"

THREE HOURS LATER

"Okay well we have had idea thrown both ways"

"And most of us have all come to a decision"

They all nod yes

"Then we are to trust her for now"

They all nod again

"Okay meeting closed"

Everyone gets up to do their own thing. Buffy and Spike go upstairs to get Nicole and all three head out the door. Faith and Robin watch them go. The only ones to stay are in the living room and all three are looking angry and having a conversation of their own."


	19. Oracle visit

"So where are we going" asks Buffy

"We are going to the entrance to the Oracles in Sunnydale"

"There's an entrance in Sunnydale" asks Spike shocked

"Yes where ever a champion is there is an entrance"

"Well that is just bloody great"

"So what is this big event he changed"

"You'll be pissed and- it is why I brought Spike and that he is also a champion"

"Bloody hell"

"Oh come on William you like it" replies Buffy

Spike and Buffy look at each other and smirk. They then look at Nikki and smile

"Are we there yet" asks Spike

"Sorry William"

"Are we there yet" asks Buffy

"No we are not"

"Are we there yet" they both ask laughing

"Almost all we have one more block to go"

One block later they reach Sunnydale pool

"What are doing here" asks Buffy

Nikki just looks at her and smiles and climbs the diving board and dives in disappearing before she hits the water

"Where the bloody hell did she go"

Buffy doesn't answer and does the same and disappears before she hits the water.

"Buffy luv you there"

Not getting an answer Spike does the same thing. He thinks of Buffy as he jumps

The water is getting closer and closer and next thing he knows before he hits the water is he is in a white room.

"Where the hell are we"

"Watch your mouth in this place." says Nikki

All of a sudden two figures appear

"Sister it's a good thing you threw out the cursed one. Never did like one."

"Me either and besides his gifts suck"

"What are you guys talking about"

"Hush luv don't interrupt I am enjoying their conversation."

"I can't believe the cursed one thinks we like him"

"A lower being brother always will be"

"He never brought here"

"He took away your day"

"He took lives"

"He took a loved one"

"He took choice"

"What are you saying"

"Later chosen, but first we must talk"

"Sit it will be a long time Chosen One" They say as a chair appears

"My sister and I will give you a chair to sit in also, but unlike the cursed one you are not a lower being and neither is Edith or is it Drusilla now"

he says as a chair appears

"Now for Nikki third generation Slayer. Earths salvation our Boss" they both say as a chair appears. All three take a seat and wait for them to talk.

"The cursed one is just that a cursed one not a vampire with a soul."

"Brother should we tell her what he did with a soul"

"Angelus killed three hundred people with a soul to him it was okay because they were evil so who cares right. Wrong to us it was everything they may be evil, but they had purposes. Lets also add the twenty-five he turned. Two that Spike knows of and told you about."

Buffy looks shocked as does Spike.

"My sister and I will show you things starting with why you trust Giles"

"My father was never around after the divorce he was the only one that acted like a father"

The sister raises her hands and a scene plays out

_Buffy and Giles are in the training room_

"_What are you thinking of doing"_

"_What do you mean Giles"  
"I can't allow you to do this it will be a mistake and it will only bring more stress"_

_Knowing that he is right because as a father figure he is right"_

"He made decisions for you a father doesn't do that. A father lets you take a different path."

_Buffy just left the house._

"_Hank you can't let her just go out"_

"_I know, but she has to learn from her mistakes if she doesn't she will never learn and trust her judgments you know that."_

"_I know I just hate this part of parenting"_

"_What letting your kid get in trouble and make mistakes even know you know it's the wrong one"_

"_Yes"_

"_Lesson number one let them make mistakes."_

"My brother showed you two scenes now I want to show you one more. When we said he took away choice I'll show you, but he had help apparently his soul stopped him from harm, but not the other person"

"_Giles we have to do it. He is not a good father and a bad influence on her it has to be done."_

"_Your right we will go in three days"_

_Three days later Angel and Giles are at a door and knock on it and Hank answers_

"_Can I help you" he asks_

"_We wish to talk to you may we come in"_

_Looking at them for a moment then at the reflection in the ceiling lamp"_

"_We can stay out here if that is fine"_

"_Okay"  
"What do you need to talk about"_

"_Buffy" _

"_What about my daughter is she alright"_

"_She's fine Mr. Summers it's just we need you to stop contact with her"_

"_Over my dead body you can't tell me what to do"_

"_See that is where your wrong I can"_

"_And if I don't"_

"_I can take away everything and get you arrested and put in prison"_

"_I still won't do it"_

"_I have people in high place as does Mr. Connor here first I will start with your buisiness"_

"_That buisness has been in are family for a hundred years it won't work"_

"_I can and I will"_

"_Go ahead my daughter is more important"_

"_Tax evasion"_

"_Pay it whatever you make me get charged with"_

"_Murder"_

"_Won't work"_

"_Won't it. It will be the most famous trial they will vote you guilty right away I mean after all I could make you The Zodiac Killer"_

"_That is bull and you know"_

"_But I can get it to happen"_

"_All you have to do is stop contact with Buffy" says Angel who spoke for the first time._

_Knowing that he lost he agrees._

"_Oh and Mr. Summers if you tell Buffy or Ms. Summers about our conversation I will make it happen" replies Giles as he leaves. Angel stays behind_

"_So vampire are you really willing to destroy a slayer by having a fake father who doesn't know anything just so she believes everything you say."_

"_Yes and it's going to work"_

"_Strike one against the champion after three your just be used to amuse them you know."_

"_Your lying as champion I get to make decisions and they will agree with them." Angel says and then leaves. Leaving Hank to close the door and slide against it crying for the loss of a daughter._

As Buffy watches she is upset, but when she saw her father crying she started crying to because she never saw him cry and she also lost a father. A true father.

"That was the second strike against you."

"How did my father know about Slayers"

"He is a champion himself. His buisness is to help champions and they help him. He has accounts set up for you and has been keeping an eye on you through Clem, Willie and a few other demons and humans."

"So my father still loves me and Dawn."

"Yes, but you can't contact him because Giles put a spell that if he has contact with you all those things will happen."

"Will I get to contact him at all."

"No, but you can change it"

"How"

"The time will come don't worry chosen. He knows this and because of this and his sacrifice he has suffered. Not only that, but because Hank wasn't in your life and because of that a hundred people ended up dead. You would of saved them while visiting him."

"Now my brother and I will tell you about the day he took away"

"That lower being came to visit because he got turned into a human before your death. He wanted to ask if it was true. He did nothing. Never stopped an apocoaplyps and made you die your first death. He always accepts and never finds a different path. So he came and made sure he forgot to bring a gift so we took his watch. He then left to be with you. You guys had a day of fun in the sun and kissing. Then you were attacked by a demon and since he was weak he visited us again. He asked to become a vampire again"

"We told him if he wasn't strong Buffy would die. We meant in the heart not in strength.

He asked us to make him a vampire again to make him strong and protect Buffy. If he was strong then he can do his job. So he asked to become a vampire so he can protect you and you won't die. He also had the day you were together erased from your mind. Guess what he lied to us and you still died after he became a vampire again he never set foot in Sunnydale. His last strike agaist you."

"His first strike against you was by not bringing you to us. That was the worst thing he did, but it wouldn't show until later. By not taking you to us he caused your mothers death. Spike would of made Joyce go to the doctors when she first had the headaches from being around her so much. He would of noticed the signs because he was a doctor before he died. Joyce would of lived and you would still have a mother. This was the worst. Now the cursed one we only use for amusement."

Spike laughs at that.

"Well if it isn't our other champion one who isn't a lower being"

"Yes sister he told her the truth of things that the Dark Vampire did."

"Chosen one the vampire next to you can love without a soul, but the fact that he chose to get it even though he didn't have to is good."

"And Spike all our gift giver did was connect your soul and demon together. You already had a soul."

"Bloody hell"

"Well if it isn't our boss having fun"

"Yes I am" replies Nikki

"They will know soon don't worry"

"It will be sooner then you think. It's time to go now you have a lot of hard work ahead of you. Oh and chosen one. You have our permission a soul doesn't stop you and it doesn't bring regret if you feel they deserve it. And Spike I think it's time to tell them the truth after our Chosen one I mean your not only famous in the demon world, but every human knows of you. To bad none of the movies are any good. Maybe you should consider making one." The sister replies as they leave.

It is silent as they walk home. No one is talking just all in their own thoughts. Buffy is angry though. As the house comes into view they can see the curtain open and everyone in the living room. Nikki comes in first followed by Buffy and then Spike.

"Buffy how was the Oracles" asks Giles ready to write in his journal for information.

Not answering Buffy goes up to him punches him right in the face. Picking him up she slams him against the wall and punches him again. Everyone can only watch and wonder what is up.

"How dare you make decisions for me" she replies punching his nose "You suck as a father" Punch "You were never my father" Punch "You threatned my father that you would make him go to prison for being the Zodiac Killer if he didn't stop contact" Buffy then punches him again. And slams him up against the wall making his head bounce off it making him black out for a second then takes a fist and hits him in the side of the face. She then drops him leaving him with a broken nose which is bleeding, a black eye and blood coming out of his ear.  
"Nikki tell me is that why they had Jenny died"

"Don't be stupid Buffy she died because of Angelus" replies Willow pissed after what she did to Giles

"Yes it is" Giles is shocked

"Watcher you do realize it never would of worked right. I mean come on who the hell would believe that he committed those crimes. Do you have any idea how long I worked on that idea"

"What are talking about deadboy"

"Do you guys honestly believe that most unsolved cases and solved big cases were humans. Please hello for being in the watchers council Giles you sure are stupid. I am the Zodiac Killer. To kill in the day I wore that suit that protects you from the sun. Angel is The Black Dahlia killer. That is why there was no blood there damn your stupid"

"Your the Zodiac Killer"

"Of course the whole demon world knows it too whelp. Now come on slayer lets go out and have us a spar." Buffy and Spike head outside and Nikki heads upstairs. Robin and Faith leaving everyone else to do what they want.

UPSTAIRS

Nikki is sitting on the bed holding a pillow when Faith and Robin come in

"Hey" Faith says

"Hey" replies Nikki

"How are you" asks Robin

"5 by 5" replies Nikki

Faith laughs at that response and Robin smiles

"Can I ask a question" asks Robin

"Sure"

"If Angel got the soul how did he kill that lady then"

"He lost his soul at that time and the gypsy that was on his tail restored it and told him about the clause"

"Wait he was told" asks Faith

"Yes he was told so it can't happen again. Of course it did and now you guys know what kind of vampire he is."

"That sucks and apparently not the same. So did he trick me"

"Yes and no. You are your own person which is why you didn't trust him, but he thinks you do all because he has a soul. Let me tell you a soul doesn't mean anything."

"So am I a good father"

"Yes from what I can remember and while I was in heaven you watched over me also"

"That is good" Robin says

"You also got us in trouble a lot from by pulling pranks, but whenever Spike was with us we blamed it on him."

"Really and what kind of pranks did you guys pull"

"Mom if I told you that you would be prepared and it wouldn't be fair."

"So you got in trouble a lot"

"Not a lot, but when I got in trouble I wasn't your daughter"

"What does that mean"

"You told dad that when I was an angel I was your daughter and when ever I got in trouble and did bad things I was dads daughter, but after dad died if I was either one I was your daughter."

Faith and Robin laugh at that and they both notice that she is fine when looking and talking to Faith, but when ever looking and talking to Robin she is shy. Robin decides that he should leave and let the girls talk.

"Can I have a hug" he asks as he opens his arm

Nikki just nods and hugs him and starts crying because for the first time in eighteen years she finally remembers what it's like to feel her fathers arms around her. Robin has silent tears gong down his face because he can feel the pain Nikki is feeling because it has been a long time since his death and also all the pain and suffering she has gone through. While watching them Faith can't help it and starts to cry also.

Faith and Robin both have their arms around Nikki and are hugging her as she is crying. Faith and Robin look at each other over her head and smile and hold her tighter. A few minutes later Nikki calms down and Robin leaves, but not before kissing both Faith and Nikki on the forehead. He closes the door as he leaves.

"So what happened with the oracles that has Buffy pissed."

"Angel and Giles told Hank to stay away from the Summers."

"What ass holes."

"Come on I am going to get something to drink."

Faith and Nikki head down the stairs and to the kitchen. They both grab a soda out of the fridge. They stand at the back door and see Buffy and Spike training.

"Were they always like this."

"Like what."

"Like they want each other, but can't because of Buffys friends and Angel."

"Yeah I also noticed that they both fight well."

"They match each other. That is why."

Nikki yawns and Faith helps her up the stairs and lays her down in the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Spike and Buffy come out of the backyard after their workout and head down to the basement. Buffy leads the way with Spike following. When they reach the bottom of the basement they both stopped and Spike turns Buffy around and held her in his arms. He can tell that she has been crying.

"What's wrong luv" Spike asks as he wipes away her tears.

"Our future is messed up and I don't want it to turn out that way. I want to get rid of this current threat and I want to stop Willow from going evil."

"It won't and we'll change it no matter what."

Buffy is just listening to Spike talk and how she loves his voice. She remembers how much she missed his voice when he was gone. She loves to bicker with him because he challenges her. She can't imagine a world with him not in it. Faith was absolutely right.

"Faith was right" she tells him

"Right, right about what" he asks

"She told me to tell you before it's to late."

"Tell me what luv."

"That I – I love you." she tells him

She loves me. She loves me. She is the fourth to tell me that, but she is in love with me. Joyce told me she loves me and that I was like the son she never had. Dawn told me she loved me when I had saved her from vampires. My mom I miss her dearly. I sometimes regret turning her. I know she loved me because she told me. Buffy my Buffy is in love with me. I really hope that this is the real thing for her.

"What"

"I am in love with you Spike. I have been since before Willows spell."

"How long before Willows spell." asks Spike

"When you were clapping. That was when you caught my attention. Love at first sight. I just didn't know it"

"That long why didn't you tell me."

"I was scared that you would turn out like the others. My dad, Angel, Parker and Riley."

"Well let me tell you about what they are and lost. Your dad had nothing to do with you, but because of Angel and Giles. Angel he broods to much and if you haven't noticed he is more like a big brother. Parker is a womanizer. He will also never grow up. And then there is Riley. He has issues with a women being stronger then him. He needs to stay with the cows and chickens. Their loss is my gain." replies Spike. Buffy smiles.

Spike leads Buffy to the cot and they lay down together facing each other. Buffy lifts her hand and traces Spikes face while Spike does the same to her. The other hands are holding each other. A few minutes later Spike is holding her in his arms while she just lies down in them.

"You think we'll win"

"Yeah luv I do"

Buffy just sighs

"Spike if you have to die to close the hellmouth **I will** come for you."

"I know you will, but if we both make it through we'll come to LA when the poofer starts the apocalypses.

"I know we will"

"We will defeat this luv."

"Damn right. I love you Spike and don't ever forget it."

"Never luv. I love you to.

As both just lay there holding hands. Buffy can't help, but think about a future with Spike in it. She wants to know what her kids look like and what they will be when they get older. Spike knows that he will always cherish her. As Spike is thinking he does one thing he gently grabs Buffy by cheeks and brings her face closer to his. Then Spike kisses her A soft gentle kiss. She can feel the love with just that kiss as can he. As he pulls away he can see that Buffy has her eyes closed and lick her lips. Before anything else can happen Buffy pulls him in for another kiss. Both are fighting for dominance. All she thinks is she should of done this earlier.

ONE HOUR LATER

Buffy and Spike are both sweaty and anticipating what will happen next. Buffy is topless and in a bra and no pants or undewear. Spike is shirtless and only in pants. As Spike is about to enter a digit into Buffy the vampire known as Spike swears as they are interrupted

"Buffy we have three visitors I think you should meet." Dawn yells from the top of the basement stairs

"I am gonna kill her." Spike whispers to Buffy who only nods in agreement.

"Who is it"

"I am not sure. I think their here to help. Faith went to wake up Nikki I think."

"Alright thank you Dawn I'll be there in five"

"Okay and by the way next time you decide to make-out be a little more quiet the whole house hold heard you guys."

Five minutes later Spike and Buffy came to the living room and were greeted with an angry looking Giles, Xander and Willow. Faith and Robin smirking and a happy Kennedy. The potentials were happy and relieved. Anya didn't care because she knew it would happen sooner or later. There were also three very blushing strangers. The quietness was broken by three Verdelet demons and one Baal demon crashing through the window.


End file.
